Shocks and Surprises
by Cammygrl
Summary: And now, ladies and the little amount of gentlemen we have here, I am proud to announce, that 'Shocks and Surprises' is... FINISHED! I thank everyone who put up with me and my not-so-good writing...and hope you guys like the last 3 chapters!   XOXO  CG
1. the theatre

I leaned against the wall of the mall waiting for my boyfriend Casey. He was at least a half an hour late...

"Hey Sammy!" It was Casey.

"What took you so long?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry it takes a while to get here from Sisiquine." He kissed me lightly, grabbed me by the waist, and we walked towrads the theatre.

"Hey loser!" Great. Heather. Caseys' grip tightened on my waist as he said,

"What do you want Heather?"

"I want you to break up with this loser!" Casey rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Heather...not happening." I smiled as he said this and she frowned. Then left.

"Lets go. Our movie starts in 2 minutes." He said pulling me by the hand.

"Ok ok I'm coming!" I let him pull me along.

The movie was pretty good. It was a mystery movie, and Casey insisted it was the motorcyclist, and every time i told him it was the butcher, but he objected. I was right of course. As we walked out he muttered how he shouldv'e been right and all that. I laughed and pressed my lips to his. I pulled aways, but he pulled me back into the kiss. I laughed.

"Come on Case lets _go!_"

"Ok ok...lets go to my apartment." He tugged on my hands towrads the door.

"Casey I have to go to work you know that..."

"Come on Sammy can't you call in sick or something?" He pleaded.

"No Casey, i told you that I needed to go to work after the movie and you said fine." I reminded him.

"Oh fine." He sighed. He led me to the car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." He shut the door and drove me to the police station. When we got there, he pressed his lips to mine and said,

"I'll pick you up at 8:00 k?"

"Ok. thanks."


	2. overstressed

I was so stressed out. Was this criminal _ever _going to be caught?

"Ugh!" I screamed, frusterated.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" It was Casey.

"Oh hi Case."

"Come on Sammy your tired." He insisted.

"I know but i can't come home. not yet. i have to figure out where this guy is going to hit next.." I protested.

"Yes..in the morning _tomorrow..._right _now _though...your coming _home _with me. ok?" I wasnt winning so far.

"Casey..!" I started.

"_no sammy!_ your _exasted!_ your coming home right now...now come on!" ugh. he can be so persistant at times.

"'k fine lets go." i sighed.

"good." He took my hand and lead me to the car saying goodnight to officer- sorry- _sergeant _borsch. i fell asleep in the car and as casey pulled into the parking lot he lightly shook me awake and kissed me awake.

"casey im tired i wanna sleep..." i whined.

"ok come on lets go up to the apartment so you can sleep... but you have to get _up _sammy!" i got up and he slipped an arm around my waist and walked me up to our apartment and to our bed where i lie down and immediatly fell asleep.


	3. lawrence

The next morning, i woke up to casey at my side gently stroking my hair while flipping threw the channels of our tv in 'our' room. i should probably explain. caseys only my boyfriend. not fiance, or husband, just my boyfriend. for some reason though, i tend to stay at his apartment instead of mine. right now i cant even stay in mine because marissas borrowing it while she gets her life back on the line.

anyway, i turned my head to see him mesmerised in some trance by the tv.

"Hi." i whispered. startled, he turned to look at me.

"oh hey." he leaned down in kissed me lightly. i opened my mouth to ask what time it was, when the doorbell rang.i frowned slightly.

"are we expecting someone?"i asked.

"not that i know of..." we both slipped out of bed and walked to the door. when i opened it, there stood a 30 something year old man with jet black hair, grey eyes, and a scar that traveled down his left cheek. for some reason, he seemed familiar.

"Hello...im looking for a casey acosta...does he live here or what?" the man asked.

"thats me. can i help you?" casey asked.

"ah yes... my name is lawrence cantel... im supposed to preform a speech in front of your college class that you attend. but something happened to my hotel reservations. your teacher said that you volunteered to let me stay here for a few days... just for a few days...until they find a spot for me in the hotel..." i gave casey the 'you-did-_what_' look, and the look in his eyes told me that he hadn't been paying attention when he'd agreed to this.

"Come on in." casey said, darting his eyes behind him. luckily, yesterday id taken the liberty to clean the apartment. i walked back in our room to change into a new pair of clothes and go to work. i grabbed a pair of torn black skinny jeans, a tight grey tshirt, and my black high tops. i took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and grabbed a smoothie from the fridge to take with me to work.

i walked into the living room where casey and lawrence were, and said,

"case im going to work for a while do you mind if i take the car?"

"um...sure..yeah i guess so."

"k thanks!" i quickly kissed him and started to head for the door but he grabbed my wrist and asked,

"what time will you be home?"

"i have no clue...sometime later tonight probably." he gave me that look. he hated when i worked to late.

"ill be fine. its what? 12:00? i got enough sleep last night. i wont be able to get overstressed today ok?" i kissed him lightly on the lips and when i pulled away he said,

"dont work way too late k? ill call you later." oh right my phone!

"hold on i forgot my phone." i searched everywhere: the kitchen, the nightstand, my bedroom, my _bed, _the bathroom...everywhere...but i couldnt find it.

"Casey! do you know where my phone is?" i asked as i entered the living room.

"Is this it?" lawrence asked holding up my green phone.

"yes. thanks." i said with a slight glare.

"i didnt catch your name..."

"i never said it...i wouldnt expect you to know it." i retorted.

"harsh." he said shaking his head.

"this is my girlfriend, sammy keyes." casey put in.

"ahhhh...sammy keyes eh? the one whos always solving cases and in the newspaper? ive read about you," he said smirking.

"the one and only" casey replied.

"i have to go." i said picking up my phone off of the coffee table.

"see you guys later." i said, keeping a suspicious eye on our mysterious guest. i was very suspicious of lawrence. and with good reason too.


	4. suspicions

"ok isabell, look at this, if this greg thilef guy stole from the bank, the jewlery store, but then, look at this, it was said that he moved to new york! he always does the bank, then the jewlery store, then moves to a new state...so what state is next?" i was at work, with my partner, isabell, we were working on the case that id started last night till casey took me home.

all of a sudden i stared at the picture of greg thilef and tuned out a bit. isabell was saying something. the last thing i heard was georgia.

"no." i whispered.

"what?" isabell asked, confused.

"santa martina. thats where he is. and hes staying with me and casey. but he changed his name to lawrence. lawrence cantel. hes playing as if hes supposed to give a speech at caseys school. but hes not. hes gonna rob the bank, then the jewlery store, then leave." i looked up from the picture. "but i have to figure out for sure first. and if it is him...i have to figure out which ones he going to rob...maybe if casey distracts him...i can get in his papers...but then again..." i trailed my thoughts off.

"go for it." isabell said. i loved working with her.

"im going to call casey and see what he thinks ok?"

"okiza...go for that too!" i laughed. and dialed caseys number...speed dial 2.

casey answered with "sammy?"

"hey case i need to ask you something." i explained him my theory, but in the middle of it, he inturuppted with,

"wait sammy what does this have to do with that quesiton?"

"im getting there let me finish," i finished from where i left off and asked,

"well? it is possible right?"

"sammy...oh come on...just cause he came out of nowhere you think _hes _the culprit?"

"its just a theory. and yes i do. he looks exactly like him casey! _exactly!_ i still have to figure out for sure though...which is where you come in. tonight i need you to distract him while i look through all his papers! ok?" i hoped and prayed hed do it. "please? for me?" i begged.

"ugh sammy fine. for you only got it? tonight. i have to go now k? love you and ill call you later."

"yes! oh thanks so much casey!"  
"ya ya ya i know...i rock...just kidding see you tonight!"

"ok bye." i turned to face isabell. "were in. tonight he distracts...ill look over his papers ok?"

"perfect!" she squealed. for the rest of the day, we planned out tonight, while drinking from juicers. after a few hours, we called bye to brandon, and i drove isabell home, and then drove back to caseys apartment. when i got there, it was a mess. i screamed,

"what happened?" lawrence and casey sat on the couch guiltily.

"hey sammy..." casey said uneasily.

"dont 'hey sammy' me _what happened?_" i screamed again. "i just cleaned up yesterday and now its a mess _again?_"

"well..." casey started, "we went to get some coffee and i sorta forgot to lock the door and i guess someone got in?" casey tried. "we'll clean it up. we already cleaned up half of it...we were just taking a break..."

"UGH!" i pulled out my phone to call isabell and started to walk to our room, but suddenly i tripped and everything went black.

**oooh! cliff hanger! what's gnna happen? ha ha! ill upd8 soon dont worry! :D**


	5. warren and anna

I woke up in bed and heard someone talking quietly. suddenly the door and i turned my head to see casey standing there. i started with the most obvious question,

"what happened?"

"you tripped over...something or another, and hit your head on the wall, then you fainted." he answered. everything came flooding back to me...lawrence...greg... my theory...everything. casey walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, he helped me sit up, then kissed me on the lips.

"are you ok? you look really pale." he asked when he pulled away.

"im fine...actually im kinda hungry." i started to get up but casey lightly pushed me back down.

"what do you want to eat? ill make it for you." he promised.

"casey i can get it myself...did you guys clean up that huge mess?"

"no its fine ill get it. ya. its all clean."

"ok if you insist..." i looked up at him, "do we have any mac-n-cheese? and salsa?" he smirked,

"ya. lemme guess...mac-n-salsa? im on it."

"thanks case." i said with a smile.

"of course ma'am," he said with a deep bow, which made me laugh. as soon as he left the room, i quietly slipped out of bed, and tip-toed into lawrences room where i found a green folder on his bed. i flipped it open...it had numerous names of jewlery stores and banks all over the USA.

"_yes!_" i whispered to myself. i snuck out of the guest room and into mine and caseys, where i slipped the folder into my work bag. i smiled to myself and casually walked into the kitchen where i wrapped my arms around caseys waist from behind. he sorta jumped and turned around. when he saw it was me, he laughed and put down the spoon he was using. my hands traveled up and around his neck and his traveled around my waist. i stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. the kiss got deeper and deeper until we heard someone clear their throat. we broke away and turned around to find lawrence standing there.

"there are 2 people at the door to see you." i looked at casey, who shrugged.

"watch the water, its gonna boil soon. ill go get the door." i kissed him lightly once more and headed towrads the door. there at the door stood caseys dad, warren, and his stepmom, anna. anna was wonderful, casey and i both loved her.

"anna! warren!" i exclaimed.

"sammy! how nice to see you again!" anna exclaimed squeezing me in a hug, when she released me i hugged warren and stepped aside to let them come in. i took their suitcases and put them aside.

"sammy!" casey called, "whos at the door?"

"come and see for yourself!" i called back. i heard him groan and he asked lawrence to watch my mac-n-cheese.

"ugh sammy why cant you just- dad! anna!" he exclaimed as anna squeezed him in a hug.

"goodness casey! do you ever eat? your stomach is as hard as a rock!" she exclaimed. i laughed. warren and casey sorta just waved at each other, which made anna and me roll our eyes. behind me, someone cleared their throat, we turned to see lawrence standing about a yard away from me akwardly.

"so does anyone want to enlighten me on who these 2 people are?" lawrence asked. not really. i thought. aparently casey didnt mind 'enlightening' him.

"this is my dad, warren acosta, and my stepmom, anna acosta. this is lawrence cantel...hes preforming a speech at my college tomorrow night but his hotel reservations expired or something, so hes staying with us for now." hes also a theif. i thought, of course i didnt say that outloud...

"oh! should we reserve a hotel and stay there then?" anna asked.

"you can stay in sammys apartment." casey volunteered.

"case, marissas there remember?"

"oh ya...cant she stay with holly or dot? its _your _apartment after all..."

"i can ask." i called marissa, who said it was fine, that shed go stay with holly _and_ dot. i hung up the phone, and was about say that itd be fine when casey handed me a bowl of mac-n-salsa.

"finally! thanks. oh! and marissa said it'd be fine." so while i ate my mac-n-salsa casey introduced them to my apartment (which was a few floors down) and lawrence claimed that his hotel called and said that they had a room open. i texted casey and told them they could stay with us now, but casey texted me back saying that theyd already unpacked and that theyd just stay here. lawrence left before casey got back, i watched him go out the door, i felt much more relieved now that he was gone.

when i finished my lunch/dinner, i began washing dishes till suddenly i felt someones arms around my waist. i smirked, turned off the water, and dryed my hands. then i spun around and put my hands around caseys neck and we kissed. when we pulled apart, he whispered in gasps,

"hi sammy." i smiled and replied,

"hi." before kissing him again. we forgot about the dishes and went to bed, and even though id only woken up about 2 hours ago, i was exhausted, and we both fell asleep quickly.

**ok here you go! the next chap! hope u guys are happy! review plz! :D**


	6. the jewlery shop on 23rd

the next morning, i woke up early and started flipping threw the pages of the green folder that id stole from lawrence. his first stop was today, at the jewlery store on 23rd at 9:00 PM tonight.

"perfect." i whispered to myself. now isabell and i could track him down and stop him!

"whats so perfect?" i looked over to my right to see casey sitting up next to me, he leaned over and looked over at the papers i was reading. when his eyes widened, i cringed. he carefully took it from my hands.

"where did you get this?" he asked.

"um...well it was just lying on lawrences bed when he was here, so i sorta just...borrowed it?" he groaned.

"great. my girlfriends a theif." he muttered.

"im not the theif! he is!" i snatched the folder and used it to wack him in the head lightly. he laughed, then pushed me against the headboard of the bed, and began to kiss me. when he pulled away, he whispered,

"i want you to be careful, ok?" i saluted,

"yes sir!" he laughed, and kissed me once more. i called isabell and told her my plan.

"so i probably wont be in till about 7:00 tonight ok?" i concluded.

"ok thats fine ill see you tonight! bye." she agreed.

"bye!" i snapped my phone shut and joined casey in the kitchen.

"we need to go shopping, we need more food." i sighed.

"ill go tomorrow. go get dressed and call your parents. we'll go find some place to eat, or something." i changed into a pair of jeans, a green tshirt, and my green high tops while casey called his parents.

"ok we'll meet them in the lobby in 10 minutes." he said when he hung up the phone. since i was already done getting ready, i went back to reading the folder. 5 minutes later, casey took the folder from me once more and pulled me up.

"lets go. they're probably already down there." he kissed me lightly then he took my hand and lead me out, flipping the lights off as we left. i grabbed my keyes and phone locking the door behind us. casey was right. they were already in the lobby waiting for us. we started towards the door to the lobby.

" 'morning sammy," he muttered. i laughed, for some reason, i think he was dragged out of bed against his will.

"so where are we going?" anna asked.

"i have no clue. but not back up there. theres pretty much no food in the fridge, and that sure wont get us anywhere." so warren drove us to the santa martina inn, with a slight smirk on his face. i gave him an evil look and he laughed. luckily, heather wasnt there. casey made a bunch of weird creations, that actually weren't half bad. after we ate, i drove us back home, i dont think anna and warren like my driving skills.

for the rest of the day, we just rested in the apartment. i read the rest of the folder _without _casey disturbing me, which took _a lot _of convincing, he just sat next to me reading some book that he had to read for school. when he relized id finished the folder, he smirked and pushed his book away and pulled _me _to him for a kiss. thats how the rest of the day went...and at 6:30 i finally lightly pushed him away and murmered,

"casey i have to go to work. come on...please,"

"no you could just stay with _me..._"

"or i can go to work. which i have to do and you know it. ill be back later tonight ok?" i murmered against his lips. he sighed, and groaned,

"fiiiiiiiiiine..."

"ill be back later tonight ok?" i kissed him again and left.

**sorry sorta bad ending...but i couldnt think of anything else sooo...:D hope u like it!**


	7. catching 2 guilty guys

i picked up isabell at the office, she had a black backback on her back, and when i looked inside it, it had grappling hooks, guns, handcuffs,and a bunch of other assorted things that could help us. i smirked and shook my head as i drove towards the jewlery store. when we got there, i saw lawrences car in the parking lot,

"thats his car!" i exclaimed. turned out we didnt need the fancy stuff. the alarm went off at that exact moment and greg (or lawrence as casey and i knew him) came running out. i grabbed a gun, and a pair of handcuffs and stopped him right on the spot by holding my gun up. he dropped the stuff and began to run. i stuck out my foot and tripped him. isabell cuffed him up as i said,

"how does it feel to be caught _greg?_" in response, he moaned,

"_horrible!_" i smirked.

"good."

"no one told me you were some secret agent person!" he moaned again. i took the jewels back to the jewlerystore keeper, where he thanked me a bazillion times and gave us each a coupon for 50% off the next time we came here. isabell drove him back, while i sat in the passenger seat studying the man with the handcuffs on.

"wait..." i started, "what about the professor who was supposed to give a speech at caseys school! wheres he?" i asked greg.

"thats me." he started, "i really am a professor...im just also a theif. every city i went to, id give a speech, steal a few things, and leave. the police never found me...until _you_ came along. i gotta say, your _pretty _smart... no ones ever caught you. i just thought i deserved better. i really never meant to hurt anybody or anything." i sighed,

"way to many people think they deserve better. you never did confountereit money right?"

"nope."

"good." isabell pulled up at the jail, where i slid out and pulled greg out of his seat, and we took him in to get checked in.

"good job samantha!" larry, the man at the counter exclaimed. "you caught him! well whos to doubt you and isabell working together anyway, i mean, you 2 together are like 2 peas in a pod... a baby and its-"

"ok, ok! um thanks, could you take him? i have to go." i cut him off.

"oh. of course." he took him to his cell and isabell and i waved the 2 men goodbye. isabell decided that she wanted to walk back home. so i drove back to casey and mys apartment. before i could even call out hello, casey pounced on me and kissed me, long and passionate. he twisted his leg around mine and kicked the door closed. when he finally pulled away, i took a few deep breathes before saying,

"what was that for? and why dont you have a shirt on?"

"um...j-just...b-be-because..." i tryed to go around him but he wouldnt let me.

"whats wrong casey?"

"sammy i think you should know something before you overreact." he said standing in front of me. i laughed.

"overreact? why would i overreact? about what?" then i saw _her_. caseys secretary, the one who had a huge crush on casey. "oh now i see. overreact, doesnt even _begin _to explain it casey. i thought you were different. apparently i was wrong." i pushed past him storming into ou- _their _room and started packing my clothes. casey followed me,

"sammy its not my fault! its hers!" he tried.

"not gonna work casey." i scoffed, "dont even _try _lying to me. it wont work." i tugged at my suitcase and started walking. his secretary was back in her clothes and at this moment, caseys parents chose to walk in the door.

"samantha? we heard yelling up here. is everything ok?"

"no. ugh i hate you acosta. im leaving." i walked right past them and started towards the elavator. i heard anna and warren lecturing him.

"what have you done? and whos _she?_ do you know what great girl sammy is? are you nuts?" warren lectuared. i heard running footsteps behind me,

"sammy, come on samantha..." it was anna. "maybe he _does _have a good explenation." tears traced down my face.

"theres no explenation. none. it was nice knowing you anna." i forced a smile.

"well where are you going? do you want to stay with us in our apartment." she was right. id left my keyes in caseys apartment, meaning no car, and isabell, marissa, holly _and _dot all lived to far away for me to go to there houses...

"would..would you mind if i stayed there just for 1 night?" i asked. id figure out something tomorrow.

"samantha. its your apartment. of _course _you can stay there." she said irridiculously. she guided me to my apartment, which was actually _clean _for once. she lead me to my master bedroom and gently took the suitcase from me. she laid it down and i barely whispered,

"thanks anna. but i just need to work now. or rest. or both... i dont know." i began crying all over again. she sat down next to me on the bed and put an arm around my shoulders,

"see what hes done to you. goodess, im going to go have a talk with that boy." my doorbell rang. she stood to answer it and started walking towards the door,

"anna!" she stopped and looked at me,

"yes?"

"if youre going to talk to him at all...could you wait a few days...i need some time to...you know. handle a breakup and everything. if theres going to be yelling and everything, id rather wait a few days." i asked in a pleading voice as the tears came again.

"of course. and samantha...this isnt a break up. its only temporary while i knock some sence into that boy." she reminded me. she finished walking to the door where she opened it. and i heard voices.

"let me talk to her." casey. definatly casey.

"no. she doesnt want to. casey you dont understand, you broke that girls heart! shes devestated and she doesnt even want _me _talking to you for a few days." i always knew i could rely on anna.

"it wasnt my fault!" casey. it _so _was.

"let her calm down. casey you and i will have a talk. tomorrow." ok anna could be a bit persistant at times. she apparently thinks i cant hear her.

"i thought you said she didnt want you to? you do know this is sammy keyes we're talking about. and that she can hear everything were saying right?" sometimes i wish casey didnt know me so well. i flopped my face back in my hands.

"casey you are to meet me and anna tomorrow at the coffee shop understood?" warren whisper-yelled. casey sighed,

"fine. cant i at least _try _and talk to her?" tff. in your dreams buddy. nope, not gonna let that happen. i stood up and slammed the door closed and locked it.

"theres your answer right there." warren told his son.

"but-"

"no but she doesnt want to talk now go! oh wait, do you have her keys? she might want those." i heard casey hand over my keys to anna and a second later she closed the door tight.

"what are we going to do warren? they cant break up! they're perfect for each other! im not going to let that happen." anna had the tendation **(A/N tendation? i try. just go with it. u no, tend, with 'ation' added on! :D) **to take things out on her husband. i heard her walk towards my room and try the door. i jumped up before she could say anthing and opened the door.

"where are my keys?" i asked.

"man she must really love those keys." warren laughed and handed them to me.

"no its cause i just need to go on a drive thats all." i said with a sigh. they smiled at me.

"ok, but be careful. ive heard of your sidetracking skills..." anna warned. the always know how to make me laugh at the right time. i saluted,

"yes ma'am."

"good girl." i stopped at coldstone and got a milkshake on my drive, and as i sat there and drank it, staring into space, someone slid into the seat across from me. casey. i got up to leave but he grabbed my wrist and sat me back down.

"please sammy. just listen to what i have to say. please?" he asked, he sounded so begging. i sighed and motioned for him to continue. he started his story,

"since you were gone, i figured i might as well do something constructive, i finished school, cleaned the apartment, but i was so bored, so i went to work for a little while. my secratary was also there, when i was done for the night, i packed my stuff up and started to go home. she asked if she could get a lift, claiming she lived in our building. but as soon as i got to my apartment, she pushed herself inside _with _me and tore off her clothes and my shirt, and somehow got me into the bedroom. anyway, she was just about to start kissing me when i heard you coming so i ran for the door to greet you and complain to you...i was _really _hoping youd be on my side of the story and help me kick her out...apparently i was wrong. sammy i love you. i cant lose you. please. ill do anything..._anything _sammy, just please dont leave me." he took a deep breath, and used his brown eyes to look sweetly into mine. by now my straw was hanging out of my mouth and i was staring at him. he really did love me.

i stood up and walked around to his side of the booth putting my forgotten shake on the table. fear filled his eyes, i think he was afraid id slap him or something. instead, i sat down next to him, put my arms around his neck, and kissed him. when i pulled away, i said,

"i forgive you. wait...did your parents send you or what?"

"um no. they still think i shouldnt see you just yet. they have no clue im here." i smiled. and we kissed again. we drove back to the apartment and i was about to walk threw my apartment door, when i felt an arm around my waist. i whipped around to fine casey smiling down at me.

"_you_ my dear, are coming with me." he walked me to his apartment where we slid back into hi-_our_ bed (man this was getting annoying. sheesh.) and he kissed me good night once more and i fell asleep in his arms.

**ok! here it is! now this one, was **_**insanly long!**_** so cut me some slack if i dont upd8 4 a day or 2 ok? thanks guys! o ya...4got...hope u guys like it! :D**


	8. im in for a surprise

i woke up and sat up from caseys chest and looked at the time. 9:50! i shook casey awake.

"wha-what? sammy whats wrong?"

"casey its 9:50 you have to meet your parents in 10 minutes! oh and lets just pretend that we're not together again ok?" he pulled me down to him and kissed me...and i guess we got a bit distracted, cause 5 minutes later, his hands were up my shirt, and mine his bare chest. i jerked away remembering,

"casey! come on!" i went home first and left casey to get dressed. when i got home, anna bolted straight to me.

"sammy where have you been! ive been up all night calling places trying to figure out where you were!" anna exclaimed.

"im sorry. you didnt have to-" i was cut off by anna speaking again.

"yes i did! i was so worried! your ok right?"

"anna shes fine. cant you see that?" warren entered the room with his hair wet, a dark pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. i think he just got out of the shower.

"now go get dressed, casey should be here any minute. but then again, it _is _casey so-" he was cut off by the doorbell.

"sammy could you grab that? i need to grab my wallet and phone." i opened it and found casey leaning against the doorframe smirking. glancing behind me, he naughtily kissed me on the lips and said,

"hey sams." i gave him an evil look and he smiled at me again. warren and anna came.

"your disgrace of a son is here." i announced, anna and warren sighed. they were gone for about an hour or 2. i was reading a magazine when warren and anna came in.

"will you please just go talk to casey in his apartment samantha? just listen to him...please?" i shrugged.

"sure. i guess." anna beamed as i walked out the door and towards to caseys apartment. i heard anna draggin warren out the door to spy on us. i sped up my pace and when i got to caseys apartment, he was leaning on the door frame. i laced my fingers around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and i kissed his lips. he pulled me inside and i whispered in his ear,

"annas dragging warren over here to spy on us." he raised his eyebrows,

"oh really..." he pulled me back into a kiss, and i heard anna whispering to warren about us most likely. i pulled away from casey and put a finger to my lips with a devious smirk on my face. i reached over and yanked open the door and put my hands on my hips to find warren and anna crouched low listening through the door.

"hi." anna whispered in a small voice. i laughed and helped her up. warren stood up and sorta raised his hand,

"i for one would like to say it was her who wanted to come and spy on you. not me." anna turned red.

"but i thought you were mad at him..." anna said.

"i was. last night when i went driving i went to coldstone and got a milkshake and while i was drinking it, casey came and explained everything. i forgave him, and i wasnt home last night because i went home with him. and since you were in such a rush today, i wasnt able to tell you. sorry." i explained.

"sorry? your sorry? about what? thats wonderful!" anna exclaimed and wrapped me in a hug.

"anna...cant...breathe..." yup. thats how tight she squeezes.

"anna, would you please let her breathe?" casey asked. anna released me and smiled.

"is anyone else hungry?" i asked, and walked to the fridge,

"sammy you were supposed to go shopping yesterday remember? theres, like, nothing in the fridge." casey reminded me. i groaned,

"but im _hungry!_ i havnt eaten since last night and its already time for lunch!"

"so lets go get something to eat." casey grabbed the keys and his wallet and i grabbed my phone and asked the frozen-in-place-anna-and-warren,

"are you guys coming or what?" warren unfroze and grabbed annas hand.

"sure." i locked the door and casey slung an arm around my shoulders and we walked behind warren and anna.

"you know...how about _i_ drive?" warren asked. i smirked,

"what you dont like our driving skills?"

"noooo...i just think that since you guys drive all the other days that its my turn." he said uneasily. casey tossed him the keys and opened the back door for me. i slipped in and he came in behind me. warren drove us to a pasta restaurant. it was really good, and anna was chattering away and i wasnt exactly paying attention i guess, because when anna excused herself to use the restroom, and warren stepped out to answer a phone call, i grabbed caseys shirt and exclaimed,

"what on earth is she talking about?" of course, that made him crack up because of my 'amazing powers of concentration' as he calls them. he brought his face closer to mine and kissed me.

"she decided that we're going to dinner tonight, just me and you, and apparenty after this you and her are going to go dress shopping." my mouth gaped open and i dropped my head into his chest shaking my head. he laughed, resting his hand on my head.

"no way. cant i make up some excuse?" i complained. casey shook his head.

"nope. shes set on it." i groaned, and he lifted my face and began to kiss me until someone cleared their throat. anna and warren slid back into the booth.

"save it." anna said, casey and i both blushed, after we ate, anna made the boys walk home, and after casey kissed me good luck, i drove us to the mall. anna dragged me to every store, and she made me try on _a lot_ of dresses, and _a lot _of sweaters, and _a lot _of shoes. finally, she decided on a green strapless dress that hit just above my knees and a strap that tied around my neck. (she claimed the green brought out the my eyes.) a long sleeved white sweater that was sorta flowy, and a pair of white stilletos. of course i objected to all of this, but she claimed it was _perfecto!_

i dumped the bag at my apartment and walked up to caseys apartment. as soon as he opened the door, i walked straight towards our bedroom where i almost dropped dead until casey came in with an amused smirk on his face,

"what happened to you?"

"i _hate _shopping!" i exclaimed. he laughed and lie down next to me, shoving the magazines and books off the bed.

"it'll be worth it." he promised.

"how do you know that?" i asked, wrapping my arms around him. he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered his reply,

"i just know." and began to kiss me. we were set to leave at 8:00 and it was already 6:00, so i let casey kiss me to sleep, and it was wonderul because i could sleep with no problems ahead of me. at 7:00 though, anna woke me up and dragged me back to my apartment, where she curled my hair and put a few touches of makeup on me. a bit of mascara and eyeliner, a touch of blush, and lip gloss.

by 7:45 i was ready to go. anna and warren wished me luck and went to take a walk or something. i flipped through a magazine, and at promptly 8:00 casey knocked on the door. when i opened it, his jaw dropped as he took me in.

"hey." i said with a smirk, pulling him out of his trance.

"hey...but...wow, sammy anna sure knows what shes doing doesn't she." he whistled and kissed me.

"you could say that yes." he lead me out the door, locking it behind him. we walked down to the car and he opened the passenger seat door for me, then walked over to his own side and slipped in. throughout the drive, i saw him sneaking glances at me. finally i sighed and rolled my eyes,

"casey... " i laughed as he stopped at the stoplight and turned in his seat to face me.

"yeah?"

"you do know that your supposed to face the road when you drive right?"

"yeahhhhhh..."

"well i have no intention of getting in an accident, so if you keep sneaking glances at me, im gonna have to drive instead understand?" he saluted and kissed me. suddenly cars were honking and we both looked up to see a green light. i gave him a small look and he blushed and went back to driving.

little did i know, that i would be in for a big surprise soon.

**hey look! another loooooongggggg 1! and i upd8ed fast soooooo...u like? or no? enjoy! :D**


	9. the real surprise

when we arrived at the restaraunt, casey opened the door for me and led me inside. the food was surprisingly good for such a fancy restaraunt...i told him about what had happened with greg, and we just talked, and genarally had a good time, but besides the fact that casey looked like he was having a good time, he also looked nervous. after casey paid, we went on a walk. after a while, i slipped off my stilletos because they started to hurt my feet.

when we got to the fountain, he sat me down, and i rubbed my feet because of how sore they were.

"better?" casey asked concerned and nervous. i nodded.

"you ok?" i asked him. he nodded. but i could tell he was just saying that so that i wouldnt worry. he really was nervous about something.

"are you going to break up with me?" i whispered. he gave me a funny look.

"of course not. why on earth would i do that? i just got you back." i let out a sigh of relief.

"good. because i dont think i could stand if you broke up with me." suddenly he got down on one knee and said,

"sammy...sammy keyes..." he pulled a small, black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. it was a beautiful ring a with green dimand surrounded by white dimands. i gasped and put both hands over my mouth.

"i love you so much...will you marry me?" casey whispered. no wonder he was so nervous.

"yes of course! oh my god yes!" he pulled both hands off my mouth and slid the ring onto my left hand ring finger. he sat down next to me and before he could say anything, i slid both my hands around his waist and began to kiss him. at around 11:00 i started getting cold. casey put his arms around me and whispered,

"come on. lets go home." i started to object, but he stopped me and said, "come on sammy your tired and cold." he was right. so i let casey slide an arm around my waist with one hand, and grab my stilettos with his other. i rested my head on his shoulder as we walked back.

casey drove us back home where he opened the door to our apartment and and as he dropped my stilletos, i kicked the door closed, grabbed his hand and led him towards our room. he laughed and skipped a step to catch up with me. as soon as we were both in our room, i used my foot to kick the door closed and started unbuttoning caseys shirt. i undid his bow tie and threw it on the ground. he reached around my neck and untied the tie that went to my dress. i pushed him down onto the bed and lie down on top of him, and he began teasing me by kissing my neck, but he wouldnt kiss my lips.

"caseyyyy..." i whined, he laughed and then he flipped me over so that he was on top of _me_ and kissed my lips. i smiled throughout the kiss.

we wouldnt be getting to sleep for a while tonight...not that i _minded..._

_

* * *

_

the next morning, i woke up to someone knocking at the door. i lifted my head from caseys chest, and fully registered that someone was at the door. casey and i both grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt, and went to see who was at the door. naturally, it was anna and a very tired and annoyed warren. i yawned and looked at the clock,

"anna? warren? its 9:30, what could you possibly need at 9:30?"

"i told you they'd still be asleep! go back to sleep, both of you. but when you wake up again, come over and see us ok?" warren told us. i shrugged, and nodded as they started back towards my spare apartment, casey closed the door, took my hand, and led me back to our room, where he closed our bedroom door and casey lie back down and i lie back down next to him, and rested my head back on his chest before falling back into a deep sleep.

**ok thats chapter 9. hope you guys like it! ;D and i dont own anyone except lawrence/greg, isabell and anna.**


	10. the pizzaman

i woke up to the most joyus thing ever. im being saracastic there. marissa was shaking me awake and jumping on me, casey stood at the door frame with an amused look on his face, i groaned,

"marissa! what could you possibly need at," i looked at the clock, "1:30!"

"sammy! its 1:30 PM not AM! you cant sleep all day!" marissa yelled.

"actually," casey intercepted, "she can. shes done it before."

"see. theres your proof." i told her and pulled the covers over my head, after a few seconds of me thinking she was gone, she pulled the covers off my head. i groaned but she held them back,

"wait sammy! we need to go! right now!"

"what this place cant wait until tonight! besides...when i do get up, casey and i have to go see anna and warren." i took this chance to grab my blankets and pull them over my head. casey pulled marissa away and whisper something to her. she groaned and i heard her leave the room, closing the door behind her. casey sat down next to me.

"so you planning on getting up at all today or no?" i shook my head no.

"really?" he asked. then he yanked the covers off, pinned me down, and kissed me.

"come on! get up or i wont let you up!" he threatened. i sighed,

"fine ill get up..." satisfied he unpinned me and dragged me out of bed and out of the bedroom.

"you got her up!" marissa exclaimed.

"never underestimate the power of casey acosta... right sammy?"

"ugh yes. god i hate you both so much sometimes!" they laughed, and marissa said,

"go get dressed sammy were going to meet holly and dot at the mall."

"no way! there is NO way im going shopping again! its way too exhausting. not to mention boring." marissa dragged me into the bathroom, handed me a set of clothes and yelled,

"hurry up!" groaning again, i took a shower, and got ready really slllllooowlllllyyyy... when i was finally ready, i still hadn't eaten, and since i was starving, i just stole from caseys mac-n-salsa.

"go get your own!" he laughed taking the bowl back from my hands.

"i dont have time!" i took it back and managed to get another bite before casey took it again. "you guys are extremely mean." they smiled innocently at me, and i glared, as i grabbed another bite from caseys bowl, he kissed me lightly before marissa pulled me out the door.

"im hungry!" i complained.

"yeah i know, we'll grab something from the food court. its where we're meeting holly and dot." i bought a slice of pizza and a soda and sat down to eat it.

"hey sammy hey marissa!" holly and dot exclaimed as they walked over.

"hey guys." i muttered, "you wouldnt believe it. casey and marissa dragged me out of bed just so i could come here! why couldnt you guys just meet me there?" just then i got a text from casey,

**anna says congrats and dad says tht its abt time**

i texted him back,

**abt wht? wht am i being cngrdul8ed on?**

a minute later i got a reply,

**on our engagment, sheesh mayb u hve shrt trm memory lss or smthng...**

i glanced up at my friends...they were gonna be hard to tell without the excitement...

**ha ha very funny. tell thm i say thx.**

maybe i should drag them out to the middle of the desert and tell them...

**done deed. did u tell mar, hlly and dot yet?**

or i could just let marissa break all of the windows...

**no i thnk i should tell thm whn were anywhre else but the mall. u no...mar and her xcitement...**

well i sure wasnt gonna tell her now thats for sure...

**oh thts true... ya dont tell her the mall...bad idea. ill c u l8r ok? luv ya! :D**

"hey sammy wanna go to forever 21?" marissa asked.

"not necissarily but ill go if it means not having to sit here alone and do nothing."

"lets go then!" i threw out my trash and texted casey back.

**ok luv u 2 bye! :P wish me luck 4ever 21.**

he knew how much i hated shopping.

**good luck :D**

after _another _exauhsting 4 and 1/2 hours of shopping, we all went to holly, dot, and marissas house. they acually have a house because they all pay for something. sometimes even their boyfriends will pitch in. apparently the boys all decided to get together and hang out or something, cause their were 4 cars, each one belonging to one of our boyfriends.

"uh-oh. who knows what they've done." holly said.

"sammys not with them, if they did anything, it couldnt be _completly _horrible right?"

"hey! im still here! and_ billys _with them. there has to be something horrible done right?" i said. they nodded their heads in agreement and holly unlocked the door for us and we searched the house to see if they'd done anything horrible.

"nothings out of place." dot reported.

"well casey, kevin and andy are with him...they _are _a bit more responsible." we continued looking for anything wrong until we bumped into the boys.

"oh hey, are you guys looking for something?" kevin, marissas boyfriend asked.

"actually, we're not really sure. we're looking to see what huge mess you guys made." i responded. casey scoffed,

"what you don't trust us?"

"billys with you." i reminded him.

"oh yeah."

"hey!" billy sounded offended. "im right here!" we dropped everything and i walked straight towards the kitchen.

"is anyone else hungry?" i asked. holly, dot and the boys followed me. i opened the fridge and tapped my fingernails against the chrome.

"lets just order a pizza or something." andy suggested. i shrugged,

"i just had a slice of pizza 4 and 1/2 hours ago...but then again..."i pulled out my phone.

"what do you guys want?"

"canadian!" the boys all called out, us girls on the other hand gagged in disgust.

"no!" holly exclaimed. "peperonni!" we nodded in agreement and looked at the boys. they still wanted canadian. i comprimised,

"1 canadian, 1 peperonni." everyone looked at each other and sorta nodded like 'yeah that would work...' so i ordered our pizza and while everyone was talking, casey pulled me aside,

"did you tell them yet?"

"at the mall? are you nuts? no way!"

"ok good. i dont need you to be in the newspaper because marissa was so excited." he rolled his eyes. "i already told the others. and your not supposed to tell anyone, but theyre planning on propsing too. but not a word understand?" i nodded and he put an arm around my waist and kissed me. the doorbell rang so he pulled away, and i slid my arms down from where they were around his neck, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

i opened the door and a man stood there. he looked about caseys age, and he smiled as i called to marissa,

"marissa!" she came running holding a 20 dollar bill.

"thanks ill pay you back later." she rolled her eyes and snatched the pizza out of his hands. i handed him the 20 and closed the door. casey put his hands on my waist and traced his hands down my sides. i slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him. i interlocked my fingers through his hair and his hands slipped up my shirt warming my skin. we continued kissing until the doorbell rang again. we both frowned as i reopened the door. it was the pizzaman.

"my car got a flat tire would you mind if i borrowed one of your cars or something?"

"um, _yes _i would mind if you borrowed my car." casey pulled me back, and gave me a sympathetic look, i shook my head. i walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of peperonni pizza.

"whats casey doing?" marissa asked.

"dealing with the pizza man. he got a flat tire, and still has pizzas to deliver, he wants to borrow _my _car! what if he were to steal it?" i exclaimed.

"steal a car? never." i heard behind me. i whipped around and found casey shrugging innocently, he nodded his head towards the stairs indicating that he wanted to talk to me. i sighed and put down my pizza following him up the stairs. i pulled him into 'my' room of the house and put my hands on my hips waiting. see holly dot and marissa put a room in the house for me incase i was spending the night, or casey and i had a fight or something. so techinacally, i have 3 places i can stay.

"well...?"

"youre right. maybe we shouldnt let him take the car. but he _does _have to deliver the pizzas so hes just going to call a repairman to come and fix it then he'll leave ok?" he slipped his arms around my waist and up my shirt. i smiled, and pulled away, he looked at me with shock. i walked to the door, where i closed it, and locked it. then i walked back to him and lightly pushed him back onto the bed, he flipped me over and kissed me. he began to unbutton the buttons on my shirt, i reached over and stopped him. he gave me his puppy-dog face. i shook my head sternly and tried to push him off, and what does he do? he shakes his head and kisses me.

"casey." i murmered against his lips, "they're waiting for us downstairs come on..." he ran fingers through my hair,

"yeah we'll go back down soon. maybe in a few hours." it was my turn to look at him with shock, "ok ok. fine. we'll go back downstairs now." he groaned as he rolled himself off of me. i smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs, attempting to fix my hair unwrinkle my shirt. he laughed and pulled me down the stairs, and into the kitchen where id left my pizza. i picked it back up and took a bite out of it.

"hey! you guys only left me 2 pieces." casey complained.

"one," i told him, he looked at me confused, "the other ones mine." i reported.

"what? thats not fair. no way." i sighed,

"fine. we'll split." he hesitated, then nodded, "good. i split, i pick."

"thats so not fair!" casey exclaimed. i smiled,

"hey casey?"

"what?" he muttered.

"i love you."

"thats not going to work this time." i rested my hands around his neck.

"please?" i kissed him, and he groaned throwing his head back, then looked at our friends,

"you see what i have to put up with? fineee!"

"thanks case!" i snatched the second piece of pizza and tore off the crust and handed it to him, he looked at me funny. "here you can have the crust."

"how considerate of you." he muttered, tearing off a piece and dropping it in his mouth. casey and i finshed our pizza and we found everyone standing in the foyer of the house watching the pizza man debate with someone over the phone.

"what do you want me to do? walk across town and deliver the pizzas? i have _no car!_" he exclaimed.

"we could deliver them for you." andy suggested.

"you could?"

"sure," kevin said, "we all have cars, sammy and casey can take caseys car, marissa and i'll take mine, billy and holly take billys. and andy and dot can take dots. right guys?" we all sorta nodded like, 'i guess...' casey squeezed my hand a bit tighter and said,

"ok look. theres 4 directions right? North, South, East and West. sammy and ill take north, kevin south, billy east and andy west. ok?" everyone nodded and we sorted out the pizzas by direction and pretty soon we were in our cars ready to leave. everyone else had already left. i stopped and grabbed caseys arm,

"casey? um, dont you think someone should stay with _him?_"

"why?"

"what if he takes something?" casey rolled his eyes.

"id much rather you came with me. i dont want you staying here alone with him."

"i didnt say _me..._just...you know. one of us."

"itll be fine sammy come on." so we delivered all of our pizzas and were back at the house in a half hour. when we got back, the pizza guy was still there. he claimed his name was mark, and that the repairman said hed be here in an hour. casey started up the stairs,

"casey were are you going?"

"i have to finish some homework for school why?" i ran up the stairs and caught up with him.

"can i come with you?" i whispered to him.

"of course. come on." we ended up doing our homework until midnight, when i finally managed to tear his eyes away from his homework, i pulled him down onto my bed and curled up in a ball next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. he pulled the covers over us and gave me a quick 10 second kiss before whispering,

"'night sammy," i yawned.

"'night casey," and fell asleep.

**ok this is prob the longest of them all so far... so enjoy it! i hope u like it! :D i own the pizzaman (mark), kevin, and andy. WVD owns every1 else! :D**


	11. traveling!

i slipped out of caseys arms, careful not to wake him up. he yawned and stretched.

"hey sam."

"oh casey im sorry i didnt mean to wake you up!"

"its fine." he smiled and pulled me back down to him. he pressed his lips to mine for a kiss and about a half hour later we finally pulled away and made our way downstairs. everyone else was already awake...including mark?

"whats he still doing here?" i whispered to casey, he shrugged. marissa walked over to us.

"hes still here because the repairman never came last night so he just spent the night in the guest room. and man, you guys sleep for a long time." she whispered, we both sorta blushed and she smirked knowingly. casey slid his arms around my waist from behind and rested chin on my head.

"are you guys hungry?" marissa asked.

"duh!" i exclaimed. casey ran his fingers through my hair. i took both his hands and pulled him towards the kitchen where i found a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, i grabbed 2 and put them on a plate with a touch of syrup. casey did the same and stood beside me from where i was sitting on the counter. everyone else went to take showers or get dressed. so mark, casey and i were left in the kitchen.

casey and i finished our pancakes and i slid off the counter and put my arms around his neck. his he rested his forhead on mine and kissed my nose lightly. i pushed up on my toes and kissed his lips, he pressed his lips harder to my kiss.

"sammy! casey! get a room!" i pulled away from the kiss and found my 3 best friends standing next to me with their hands on their hips. casey grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

"ok. fine. we will get our own room!" casey exclaimed, he led me straight to my room where he pushed me down onto my back and lie on top of me. his phone buzzed, and he pulled out his cell phone. a funny look overtook his face.

"guess what. were going to egypt...with my parents...for...1 week."

"your kidding."

"nope. our plane leaves tomorrow at midnight, tomorrow. we need to leave now so that we can get packing." he kissed my lips lightly, "we'll save this for later i guess." i laughed as he pulled me up.

"hey marissa!" i called on our way downstairs,

"yeah sammy?"

"casey and i have to get going. apparently we're going to egypt with caseys parents for a week."

"you are! have fun!" mark appeared from behind marissa,

"you're leaving?" he sounded..._sad..._ weird.

"yeah." i hugged my friends goodbye. casey whispered in my ear,

"you know, if we told her now, we could escape all of the screaming and squealing."

"hey thats not half bad an idea..." i said outloud.

"what isnt?" marissa asked.

"thats what im going to tell you. but as soon as i do, we have to leave...ok?"

"yes ok what is it?" i looked at casey,

"shes _your _best friend! dont look at me." i groaned. marissa grabbed my hand and pointed to my ring, _uh oh._ i thought.

"OMG OMG OMG SAMMY IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she screamed jumping up and down squeezing me in a hug.

"marissa...have to...breathe.." she blushed and let go. "we have to go marissa ill call you later ok?"

"YES OK!" she continued her squealing and screaming and gave me a death-squeaze hug again. casey pried her off of me before she could suffocate me, and we started toward the door.

"are you sure you have to leave?" mark asked.

"um, yeah. why? whats it matter to you weather or not we stay?" i snapped. casey tugged on my arm towards the door and i followed along,

"ill see you later marissa!" i called as casey tugged me out the door and to the car, where he opened the car door for me. he drove us back, and when we got there anna and warren were standing in the lobby waiting for us.

"ah sammy casey!" warren exclaimed. "your back! finally." he muttered the 'finally' part. "this lady is crazy!" he whispered, but loud enough so that anna could hear. she wacked his shoulder and we laughed and walked upstairs to 'my' apartment. it was a mess. to think casey was horribly messy. i gasped,

"what happened?"

"that would be his fault." anna stated, "boys can be so messy." i walked around the apartment with casey. the whole thing looked like a tornado had came through.

"dont worry samantha, we'll clean it up before we leave."

"uh huh..." i whispered. casey laughed,

"whats so funny acosta? this isnt- _wasnt _your apartment!" i exclaimed, he laughed again and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me,

"sheesh sammy, just chill ok? theyll clean it up. come on lets go pack," he tugged on my hand and led me to our apartment where we packed until midnight, when i fell asleep, the last think i remeber was casey picking me up off the ground where clothes surrounded me and lie me down in our bed.

the next morning when i woke up, casey was laying next to me, he looked exahusted. our room was clean from the clothes. he mustve stayed up to clean up the mess. our clothes were packed in 2 seperate suitcases. i lie back down next to casey and rested my head against his chest, and pulled the blankets back over us. there was a knock on the door. i sighed and stood to answer the door.

i opened it, and mark stood there holding my green sweatshirt. casey bought it for me, hed said it was perfect because it matched my eyes.

"what are you doing here?" i asked him.

"i came to give you your sweatshirt. you left it there, and since you guys helped me so much i promised marissa id come over and give it to you. he smiled and stepped closer. i stepped back and suddenly he lurched himself forward and kissed me. i pushed him away, grabbing my sweatshirt as i did.

"what are you doing?" i screeched, he started to protest but i beat him to it,

"you cant just do that! its...its...its just wrong!"

"sammy whats wrong?" casey appeared from the door to our room,

"i was just dropping off her sweatshirt because she forgot it at marissas house. i really must go now, so goodbye!" he smirked at me, and i could feel my blood boiling as casey lightly closed the door and yawned,

"sammy what happened? why are you so mad? all he did was drop off your sweatshirt...shouldnt you be _grateful?_" he asked.

"casey he- he- he kissed me!" i screamed. he sighed, and pulled me into his arms,

"ok ok. just relax ok? besides, its not like we'll ever see him again...so just relax... ok?" he soothed. i relaxed a little and my sweatshirt dropped out of my hand as tears poured out of my eyes. he picked me up and walked us to our room where he lie us back down and let me cry into his shirt.

"im sorry casey. i really didnt mean to scream and wake you up but... well you know...what time did you go to sleep last night anyway? you looked exahusted!" he shrugged,

"you were tired so i put you to sleep and i finished packing and cleaned up and went to sleep...took a few hours." he tried to stifle a yawn but failed, "i got a call last night...i have to go into work for a few hours ok?" i gave him a pleading look and he laughed, "its either i go in today, or i never go in again." he planted a kiss on my lips and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

so while he was gone at work, i double-checked our packing, went to work for a few hours and cleaned our apartment and anna and warrens (mine!) by the time i finished all of this, it was 10:00. we had to leave for the airport in a half hour. 5 minutes later, casey walked through the door.

"where have you been? we have to leave in 25 minutes!" i exclaimed.

"sorry. morgon was subing for the boss so he decided to give me a bunch of unnececisary tasks." he changed into a pair of jeans and a tight tshirt. then he grabbed my hand and one of the suitcases, while i grabbed the other and he walked us downstairs to wait for anna and warren. we were 15 minutes early, but we didnt care. we loaded the suitcases into caseys car and waited for his parents on his car.

"whatd you do today?" he asked me, breaking the silence,

"lets see...i double-checked that we packed everything... cleaned our apartment and the one that anna and warren are staying in...and i went into the office for a few hours... thats pretty much it. so pretty much not much."

"_not much?_ what are you talking about? thats like, 3 times the amount of work i did!" he exclaimed. i shrugged, and earned myself a kiss, when he began to pull away, i pushed my arms around his waist and continued the kiss until someone cleared their throat, we pulled away to find anna and warren standing in front of us shaking their heads, we both blushed and packed their things too.

"i call driving." i told them,

"no way!" warren exclaimed, "i call it!"

"fine. whoever gets into the front seat first gets to drive. oh would ya look at that? im already in the drivers seat! pass over the keys acosta." casey sighed and handed them to me.

"what are you doing? why dont you fight for it?" warren exclaimed to his son, preparing to wack him in the head. i reached over and stopped him,

"he doesnt fight me because he knows its just bad news. oh, and anna gets the passenger seat." i added. the boys groaned as anna smiled in the passenger seat. we got to the airport in 10 minutes.

"who taught this girl to drive?" warren groaned,

"we think it might've been marissa." casey informed his dad. "you dont _ever _want to let _marissa _drive. its _horrible!_" he exclaimed.

"you know _normal _drivers take at least 45 minutes to get to the airport," warren opened the trunk of the car, "but _you _take _10 _minutes." casey rolled his eyes,

"dad, sammy is most definatly _not normal!_ you should know that by now."

"thanks...i think..."i said not sure weather it was a compliment or insult. we walked through the airport. finally, after we paused to get some ice cream for casey and warren (they insisted that theyd die of starvation) we sat down in the black leather seats. casey swung an arm around my shoulders, i melted into him and he gently stroked my hair. i reached over took his milkshake from his hand, and took a few sips. casey frowned and i tilted it towards him to offer him a sip. he shook his head and pushed it back towards me,

"you can finish it." i took another sip and curled up next to him.

"whens our plane leave?" i asked anna,

"45 minutes. thats what we get for letting you drive samantha."

"well is there anything _to do?_ because 45 minutes is _a long time _when you just _sit there_ the WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!" i exclaimed. they laughed,

"well if _i _had driven...we wouldve gotten here _on time_ and not to early...and we wouldnt be sitting here." warren informed me. i reached over, and wacked him on the back of his head. he rubbed the back of his head,

"ow! what was that for?"

"for insulting my driving." so for the last 43 minurtes, we talked about stuff that made _no sense..._i think casey has been spending a bit too much time with billy pratt. finally, our plane was called. casey grabbed my hand and we handed our tickets to the lady who smiled at casey and ushered us on. i tsked and after glaring at the lady, i followed casey and his parents to our seats, where we sat down, and immeadiatly fell asleep.

**sorry 4 not upd8ing in so long! this 1 was a bit longer...and i had SO MANY IDEAS...i had 2 figure out how 2 use them and everything...so i hope u guys liked it! :) oh, and the new charecters i own r...duh duh...the ticket lady...and honestly...i dont think any1 else...well u no i own the othr ppl but...u no..it works! ;)**


	12. egypt!

i hate airplanes. there so bumpy and annoying. after gripping caseys hand to death and signing half a stack of papers, casey finally dropped me off at the hotel to check us in. a women was screaming at the man behind the desk,

"I DID MAKE A RESERVATION! IVE BEEN YELLING HERE FOR AN HOUR AND YOU ONLY LOOKED ONCE!" I sure didnt want to stand there for an hour, i sighed, and walked around the counter to the computer,

"name please?"

"carrie speranza. it means hope in italian." i looked it up and handed her the key number 367. as she tugged her suitcase towards the elevator, i looked up 'casey acosta' as casey and his parents walked in and i grabbed the key number 370. casey frowned, and we walked towards the elevator, where casey stuck his foot in and stopped it from closing. we walked in next to carrie, and i felt casey reach protectivly for my hand, he scowled, causing me to smile.

"how come you guys aren't even tired?" anna asked, i laughed,

"new years parties." casey nodded in agreement,

"seriously? every new years, we go to _some_ones party. mostly because of marissa." i laughed and nodded, the elevator dinged as we passed the second level,

carrie smiled at casey, and before he could get to angry, i squeezed his hand. finally, the elevator dinged once more at the 3rd level. we exited the elevator and walked to room number 370, where i unlocked our door. as if on autopilot, anna and warren headed straight towards the right bed. casey wiggled his eyebrows mischeviously at me. i pulled on a pair of short-shorts and a tank-top, and flopped down on the left bed waiting for casey to turn off the light.

he emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of basketball shorts. he flicked off the light and lie down next to me, then he wrapped his legs around mine, and ran them up and down.

"hey," he whispered,

"hi." i then leaned over and began kissing him.

"hey! were still here." warren called, we pulled away and turned to look at him. casey turned me back around and kissed me again, i giggled quietly as he ran his hands up my legs, and up my tank-top. an hour later, i curled up by his chest and fell asleep.

the next morning, someone jumped on me. i groaned,

"get _up _sammy!" casey was going to die. i grabbed both his wrists and pinned him down, and smirked at the shocked expresion on his face.

"man shes _strong..._for a _girl_ at least!" warren exclaimed when he emerged from the bathroom,

"hey..girls can be just as strong or maybe _stronger _than you _boys_!" anna pointed at me holding caseys struggling arms. suddenly a bright idea seemed to strike him,

"hey sammyyyyy..." he worked at pulling me down close to him,

"what do you want acosta?" i pulled back, but he pulled me back down, and into a kiss, then suddenly, he flipped me over and pinned _me _down,

"_acosta! let me back up!_" i screamed, he smirked and shook his head,

"nope sorry." i screamed again, and tried to kick him, but he locked my legs down. i strained my muscles, and motioned for anna to jump on him.

"_CASEY WARREN ACOSTA!" _she yelled, he jumped straight off of me he was that scared, giving me the chance to grab a pillow and fling it at him.

"hey! ok so thats how you wanna play huh? well take this!" he threw 2 huge pillows at me, i dodged them both.

"oh both of you! lets go!" for the rest of the week, we sight saw. except on friday, casey and i convinced his parents to let us stay at the hotel because of how exahusted we were. we were told 97 times to keep the PDA minimul, yes in 1 week. we got it the most of friday, before they left, and when they got back, even when they _called _they told us to keep it minimul. finally, we were back on a plane, and my stomach was twisted again. warren and anna were talking, so after glancing at them, he began to kiss me, when the plane had fully taken off, he asked,

"better?" i nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. when we finally landed back in santa martina, casey drove us back to our apartments. i helped warren with the key, while he handeled anna.

"thanks sammy." he said, as he heaved anna into the apartment.

"no problem," i smiled as casey lead me back to our apartment. we changed into sweats and a shirt, (it may have been hot in egypt, but it was cold in santa martina,) and crashed into bed immeadiatly, as i drifted into a deep sleep, i thought about our trip, and how lucky i was to have casey. _great,_ i thought, _tomorrow i have to go back to catching criminals..._ tomorrow, was going to be a heck of a day.


	13. arguments, are so not cool

why is it that i always either wake up abnormally early...or abnormally late? i woke up at _5 am_. why? because someone knocked at the door. _at 5 am!_ i groaned and looked at my sleeping fiance. well he sure wasnt waking up anytime soon. i dragged myself out of bed and pulled open the door. i blinked,

"marissa? its 5 'o clock in the morning. it couldnt have waited until morning?" holly and dot appeared from behind her, tears were tracing down her cheeks, "what happened?" i exclaimed after getting a good look at her,

"you know that guy mark? the pizzaman dude? well he kissed marissa and then kevin came in and got _really _mad at marissa for cheating on him. but she didnt! it was that dingbat, _mark!_" holly explained, i yawned,

"mmmmm...he did the same to me. hes really quite the jerk isnt he? and as for kevin, dont worry," i yawned again, "he'll get over it. casey got over it just like that," i snapped my fingers,

"really?" marissa asked disbeleivingly, i nodded,

"now can i go back to sleep or what?"

"actually...we need a place to stay. they kicked us out of our own house for yelling at kevin. you think we could borrow your couch? and your guest room?" dot asked, nodding again, i lead them to the 2 guest rooms. dot holly shared one, and marissa got her own,

"how about now?" i asked after showing them their rooms, "can i go back to sleep _now?_"

"yup! thanks sammy!" dot exclaimed, i nodded with another yawn, and walked back to my room, where i flopped down onto my bed. three hours later, i _still _couldnt sleep. groaning, i threw my pillow at the wall, waking casey up,

"sammy? its 8 o'clock. what are you doing up this early? and why are you throwing your pillow at the wall?"

"ive been awake for the past 3 hours! holly dot and marissa came over-"

"_at 5 am?_" he exclaimed,

"let me finish. apparently kevin andy and billy kicked them out because they were yelling at kevin for yelling at marissa-"

"why was he yelling at marissa?" i rolled my eyes,

"i haven't gotten to that part yet! now will you let me finish?" i asked, irritated, he nodded motioning for me to finish, "he was yelling at her because he saw mark kissing her, like he did to _me_. thats why i havent been able to sleep for the past 3 hours." he smirked,

"you poor girls. but i must say...out of all of you, their situation is a little more deperate then losing 3 hours of sleep." well _i _must say, that i grabbed my pillow back from the floor, and flung it at him,

"what is _with _you and having pillow fights?" he moaned, my 3 friends walked in as i shrugged and flopped back down next to him,

"what is _with _you and waking us up at," marissa looked at the clock, "8:00?" i used my pillow to throw it at her, then reached for caseys,

"no way. this is mine!" he exclaimed, and flung it at holly and dot,

"oh acosta, you _never _mess with us! _ever._" all 3 of them ran to their rooms, and grabbed their pillows, while casey and i grabbed all the extra pillows we could find,

"the living room!" i exclaimed, and we ran in there and grabbed all the pillows, i saw them walk into my room,

"whered they go?"

"probably hiding..."we snuck up from behind them, and attacked them with pillows. an hour later, my friends had me and casey pinned to the bed. the doorbell rang,

"come on. you have to let me up to answer the door!" i exclaimed through laughs, marissa unpinned me, and holly unpinned casey. we all walked towards the door, where when i opened it, stood kevin, andy and billy. my friends immediatly turned around and walked back to their rooms.

"oi! you 3 get back here!" i complained, running after them. i found them all in marissas room sitting on her bed shamefully. "well?"

"well how would you like your 3 _best _friends to live with you?" holly asked,

"yes! its a once and a lifetime offer!" dot agreed.

"you _are _kidding me. _right?_" i asked, they shook their heads and i gave them a look,

"come _on _you guys. its just a phase...so just chill ok? they'll get over it,"

"how do _you _know? huh? what if they dont!" marissa squealed, i rolled my eyes,

"i _know _because it happens to everyone. it happens to me and casey all the time. you know that. so just chill. its not like something majorly _horrible _will happen. you'll see." i heard a glass crash and break, we ran into the kitchen to find the boys staring at a broken glass, "what happened?"

"the glass broke." billy stated, i glared at him,

"oi! you know what she means. _what happened?"_ holly exclaimed,

"well..." andy started, see for yourself," and pointed to the door, i looked and saw mark standing there, i looked at my friends, marissa looked like she wanted to strangle him. not that she _could..._but she sure thought she could. holly and i pulled her back before she could do anything. dot grabbed her hand and lead her to her room, i nudged holly and whispered,

"how'd he get through the door? i didnt hear anyone knock, or the doorbell ring...did you?" she shook her head,

"the boys probably left it open...dontcha think?" i nodded in agreement, as my cell phone began to ring, i snatched it up and answered it with a,

"hello?" holly and i began to walk towards marissas room, where our other 2 best friends were,

"yo sam? where _are _you?" cody asked, oi! work! i forgot!

"um...you know...i could just possibly be at home...um...refraining marissa from attempting to beat someone up?" i tried,

"what? sammy! you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago! i already gave you a week off didnt i?"

"no. officer borsch did. why are _you _telling me to come in anyway? why not him?"

"because. he'll be out for the next 2 weeks, so im in charge." he explained,

"WHAT? you cant be in charge! thats not fair!"i complained,

"if you hadnt taken the week off, you would be in charge right now. now get over here..._right now!_" i huffed and listened to the dial tone for a few seconds before snapping my cell phone closed.

"hey guys?" i asked my friends, they looked up, "i have to go to work for a little while ok?" they nodded, and ran to my room to get dressed. i took a 15 minute shower, and finally got out of the bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans, a green shirt, and a pair of green high tops. then i grabbed my backpack and ran smack dab into casey,

"where you going?" he asked,

"i have to go to work for a little while. ill see you later k?"

"i thought you were staying here...cause i have to go in too...so what about all of them?" he jerked his head out the door,

"theyll deal. just dont tell them ok?"

"thats a big evil dont ya think?" i kissed his lips lightly,

"i am evil, get used to it." as a smirk formed his face, suddenly 'already gone' by kelly clarkson began blasting from marissas room. we ran to her room,

"what are you doing?" i screamed, she looked up from where she was reading a book,

"reading and listining to music. why?" i walked over to the radio, and switched it off, she looked up from her book, "whyd you do that?" i crossed my arms,

"wheres your ipod? do you have to blast it from that boom box?" i complained, she shook her head,

"i dont have it with me. its back at home, but im not allowed back there...so i cant do anything about that now can i?" i threw my hands up in the air and walked out her door, then out the front door, grabbing the keys off of the counter. today, was going to be an extremely long day, little did i know, that i wouldnt be home for a _while._

**ok...so i own..um...let me think..im making up 4 the last chap 2...so..carrie..and the guy behind the desk..and u no every1 else right? ;) WVD owns EVERY1 else...really. she does. so tell me. howd i do? give me your comments! :)**


	14. tanya micheall

"sammy you can handle this case. the parents of the missing girl are in conference room number 12. now get a move on it!" cody said as soon as i walked through the door, he handed me a file before i walked into conference room number 12. a tall man about 8 or 9 years older than casey, and a women about 6 or 7 years older than me, stood to greet me when i entered the room.

"im sorry if i kept you waiting, i forgot about coming in today..." i apologized,

"no weve only been here for about a 1/2 hour..." the man said, he seemed to be staring at me. i sat down across from them,

"so how long has," i looked down at the file, "tanya been missing?" i asked,

"36 hours,"

"well why didnt you tell someone when you noticed her lost?" i exclaimed,

"because she said she was at a friends house for a sleepover!" she yelled, the man whispered something in her ear as my phone buzzed,

**i thot u were going 2 drop me off work :( guess ill just drive...all alone.**

i giggled, hes so dramatic,

**sorry babe. ill c u 2nite tho ok? i just had 2 get here real quick cause of codys tantrums abt me cmng l8...thn agn...i might not make it home 2nite...i gotta start/fnsh ths case.**

"im sorry. i didnt mean to yell...this has just been so hard on me." she apologized,

"its fine. has she been acting strange lately?" i inquired,

"a bit. she was very strange one night about 2 months ago. she was home alone, because we were out at dinner. she was with a group of friends, that night, when we got home, all her friends were gone except for one boy, who she the next day claimed was her boyfriend. his name is bryan monte. thats about all though..." i nodded, and my phone buzzed again,

**well i want 2 c u 2day :( how abt lunch? and do u hve school 2nite?**

i smiled, he was so sweet. but he was right...i wouldnt see him till tomorrow probably.

**sorryyyyyy...txt me lunch and we'll c ok? and yes, i do hve school 2night.**

i already knew what he'd say,

**plzzzzzzzzzzzzz and i even said plz...**

i rolled my eyes,

**ttyl case. luv ya.**

i looked on her laptop and found papers that she seemed to have written for school...but none of them were her subjects. i also found out from her email that she had a boyfriend named bryan marsun...

i drove to the boyfriends house and rang the doorbell. he opened the door and looked me over,

"yeah?"

"im sammy keyes and im with the police. im looking for information on tanya micheall." he glanced backwards and stepped outside with me, "do you know where she is?" i asked, he shook his head,

"look, she hasnt been here in days. the last time she was here, she gave me a bunch of papers for, um, school." i rolled my eyes,

"i already know that she wrietes papers for you guys, so please dont lie to me. do you honestly not know where she is?" he glanced backwards, "why do you keep looking backwards, huh?"

"look," he sternly said, "i dont know where she is! ok?" he started to walk back inside but i blocked his way,

"whos in there with you?"

"just a friend now please! im busy right now and i need you to leave. right now!" he yelled, i glared at him,

"im watching you bryan. if i find out your involved with her in something, you can go to _jail._" i spun on my heels and went back to my office where i plopped down in the chair in the office room, i rubbed my temples as someone knocked on the door.

"go ahead, come on in." the door opened and i felt someone put their arms around my neck.

"hey babe. you still up to going out?" oh no! i totally forgot about casey. cody popped in,

"he wanted to come see you dont blame me. you get 2 hours for break. starting...now!" casey closed my folder and pulled me out of my chair,

"come on. you most definatly need a break." i groaned as he pulled me into my office. i flopped down onto my work chair and rested my elbows on my desk. i rubbed my temples and casey walked around my desk and pulled me into his lap. i turned and buried my face into his shirt, his lips grazed mine, and i pulled his face back down and kissed him more.

"casey... can we go get something to eat?" i asked, he rested his hand on her forehead as she yawned,

"ok lets go. what do you want to eat?" he asked, i rested my head on his chest.

"i dont care. how about...pasta?" i looked up at him, and he nodded. i slid off his lap and he stood up next to me. his arm slid around my waist and lead me to his car, unfortunatly, melissa and tony stopped us,

"where are you going? you need to find my daughter!"

"im going to lunch. it _is _my break and i wont be able to find anything out if im this tired." i replied, and let casey lead me towards his car. after lunch, he took me back to the office and i started to search 'tanya micheall' but he stopped me,

"sammy you're working to much." i shrugged,

"sorry. i gotta find this girl though! so _you _gotta let me work. ill see you at home tonight ok?" i kissed his lips quickly before entering the search. drugs? hmmm...i found her parents,

"whose your local docter?" i asked, they gave me a name, dr. boris. i drove to his hospital and found him,

"hello my name is sammy keyes and im looking for tanya micheall? one of your patients? she seemed to be on drugs and i was wondering if she came here at all recently?" he nodded,

"yeah she was here recently...i warned her to stop but she insisted she was fine. i was checking her, and i told her that her baby was going to get really sick if she didnt stop."

"baby?" i asked,

"yup. she didnt even know until i told her. gave her the name of a good ultrascanner and she never came back after that."

"so... shes pregnant?" he nodded,

"got that right little lady."

"can i have the name of the ultrascanner you recommended?" he nodded and rummaged threw his desk. finally, he handed me a card.

"thank you SO much. youve been a big help."

"any time little lady. any time." he said i walked off.

_carol paciol,_ i thought, _hmmmm... well carol, get ready to fess up._

**well...thats my nxt chap! hope u like it! review plz! and peoplas...PLZ UPD8!**


	15. i forget to pay the bills

"does carol paciol work here?" i asked, he nodded, "well? can you go get her for me please? _now._" 10 minutes later i was sitting at one side of her desk.

"how can i help you miss keyes?"

"yes, im with the police, and i was wondering, has a tanya micheall came in recently?" she nodded,

"yes, shes about 3 months into her pregnancy."

"what else do you know about her?" i asked,

"she used to do drugs but shes recently stopped...it normally takes her a while to pay..something about finding clients to write papers for. i have her address...hold on." she dug through her desk and jotted something down. "normally i dont give out info but... well if itll help then this is what i can give you." she handed me the paper, causing me to gasp,

"have you ever met the father of the baby?"

"well...a man came with her once. his name was bryan marsun, he mightve been the father, but i dont know for sure." i nodded,

"thank you. so much." then i relized i was late for my class at the college, i drove super fast to my college, where i quietly slid into class, even though it had already started. the teacher made me stay late in class because i came late and didnt have time to complete my test. by the time i got home, it was already midnight, and the lights were off all over the apartment. i checked in our room, and found him laying in bed peacefully.

i walked back to the living room, where i began planning with isabell on the phone for how i was going to find tanya tomorrow. finally, at 3 am, casey woke up and relized i was finally home, and working,

"sammy," he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, "its 3 am, if youre planning on going to work tomorrow to do...whatever, then you need to come to bed," he yawned, "right now."

"caseyyyyyyyyyy..." he grabbed both my hands, after pulling me up, his lips attacked mine. a few minutes later, i broke the kiss but my hands stayed resting on his hips, he pulled me into another kiss and i murmmered against his lips, "case. i thought we were going to sleep...?" he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me even more than before,

"we were...but this... is so better." i smiled against his lips as his hands up my curves and through my hair. my hands went up from his hips, up the muscles on his arms, to his chest were i rested my hands and continued kissing my oh-so-wonderful fiance. one of my hands went through his hair as the doorbell rang.

i broke the kiss, we were both breathing heavily as i walked to the door and opened it.

"anna? warren? what are you doing here? its 3 am for petes sake!" she handed me a stack of envelopes, i yawned, "whats this? and whys its so important that you need to give it to me at 3 am?"

"the electricitys out. and the heat. and the water." she shivered, "you didnt pay the bills for this month." i groaned,

"im so sorry! ill go do it now. you guys can stay here for now if you want..." they flopped down on the couch as i went to grab my checkbook. casey appeared from the bedroom doorway wearing a shirt,

"anna? dad? ITS 3 AM!" he yelled, i rested my hand on his chest as i read the legal things,

"chill case, i just forgot to pay the bills so they dont have any lights, heat or water. which sucks." i started signing checks and putting the amounts. finally, i stuffed the checks into the envelopes and handed them (one by one) to anna, "ok...thats for heating, water and... lights. im really sorry i forgot.." she hugged me tightly,

"thank you! and its not your fault dont worry." warren gave me a quick hug goodnight as well before saying,

"night sammy. night casey." he yawned as they walked back to my apartment. casey shut the door and pulled me into our bedroom, where we actually almost went to sleep. id just curled up next to him and was about to go to sleep, when the doorbell rang...again. casey groaned,

"are we ever going to get to sleep around here?" it was anna and warren all over again, "well?" casey snapped, "whats so important that you had to wake us up again?" i elbowed him,

"_casey!_ but really, what happened?"

"according to anna, its too cold there for a human to possibly sleep in," i grimiced, "so is it ok if we crash in the guest room?" i nodded and let them auto-walk themselves to the guest room. i closed the door and casey tsked,

"youre practically asleep. come on." he put an arm around my waist and led me to our room, where this time, i got to sleep.

why did i smell pancakes? the last time i had pancakes was like...forever ago. so how come i smell them now? i looked to my right and found casey soundly asleep, mesmerized by the smell, i walked straight towards the kitchen...to find anna making pancakes.

"oh good morning samantha! youre finally awake! you and casey sleep _a lot! _its already 10:30!" i jumped to,

"_10:30!_ man! i have to go im already late for work...again! oi!" i quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a tshirt and a pair of hightops, and just as i was about to leave, casey called,

"yo sammy! you forgot all of your work stuff. and your car keys, and your cell phone. are you walking to work or what?" i did an immeadiate U turn and collected the rest of my stuff. then i kissed him on the cheek, grabbed a bite of his breakfast and after calling a quick bye to anna and warren i ran out to my car.

the first place i went was to bryan marsuns house. i parked about a block down, so that i could look into the window. sure enough, tanya was laying in bed with him. i snuck in through the back door, and crept to the bedroom.

"tanya?" i asked, startled, she woke up. he eyes widened. "thats what i thought. you need to come with me, as well as your boyfriend too." she shook bryan awake and as soon as he saw me he screamed,

"howd you get in my house?" i smirked,

"try locking your back door next time." i brought them back to the police station, and we went through all of the legal stuff until finally, tanya, bryan and her parents had an agreement. tanya would live with bryan on the weekdays, and her parents on the weekends. for the rest of the day, i cleared everything up for them. finally melissa gave me a huge 'thank you' hug, and i was free to go home.

* * *

it was 6:30 when i got home, and i hadnt eaten all day. so when i got inside, casey, anna and warren were sitting at the table eating pasta, that im guessing anna made. i tsked and grabbed a plate for myself,

"you acostas show tons of respect you know that?" anna laughed,

"i know! they can be _so _selfish at times right!" i noticed that she hadnt even started eating yet, i scoffed,

"you know it." i sat down next to casey and grabbed the dish of pasta,

"hey we were hungry!" warren protested, "i hadnt eaten since lunch!"

"me neither!" casey protested, i scooped some pasta onto my plate.

"at least you guys _ate!_ i havent eaten _all day! _the only thing ive eaten is when i stole a bit of caseys breakfast. sheesh." immeadiatly they looked guilty, i twirled some spaghetti onto my fork and said, "thats what i thought," we finished dinner and i went to change into something much more comfortable...meaning sweats and a tanktop. casey walked into our bedroom and smiled,

"hey wuz up?" i asked, he laughed, "did you go to work today?" i tried again, he shook his head,

"nope. i got the week off." my jaw dropped,

"what!" i squealed, "thats not fair." i huffed and sat down on the bed. he sat down next to me, then he put his arms around my stomach,

"you just misssssssssss me...admit it sammy...you missssssssss me!" i pushed him off of me,

"i do not. i just think its not fair that you get a week off and i dont." he laughed and his lips attacked mine again, "did anna turn in those checks?" i asked attempting to shove him off of me. he nodded, and attacked my lips again, i let him kiss me until someone cleared their throat, anna. i shot casey a look, and he smirked at me,

"hey anna." he said after clearing his throat, she frowned,

"hello. since you payed all the bills, we'll be going back to our apartment ok?" casey nodded, before turning around, she gave casey a sharp look, "be good. understand?" he saluted,

"yes ma'am!" causing her to glare at him once again, he pulled a face, "what did i do?" he complained,

"samantha could you please watch him? he can be so childish sometimes and lose his mind. especially when hes with you."

i say, "hey!" even though shes right, "fine. ill watch the little baby." i smirked as casey called,

"_DAD!_" i giggled as warren came running in,

"what? what happened casey? whats wrong?" he noticed me and anna smiling, "all right. whatd you do to him?"

"do you happen to think that us girls are increadibly _evil _or something?" i asked, oh-so-innocently, "i mean, we wouldnt _dare _do _anything_ to casey. right anna?" she nodded in agreement,

"_never..._"

"casey. honestly? they wouldnt do anything to you!" he sighed and lead anna out the door. casey looked at me with a look of dispair. i guess i sorta felt bad because i knew how he felt. so i laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

"sorry babe." i kissed him again, "but i always have to stand up for the womens side. its, like, a law." the look on his face was priceless, as i ran my fingers through his hair, i felt him press his lips harder to mine. 5 hours later, i was _exahusted_, casey, on the other hand, was very hyper. every time i tried to close my eyes to sleep, he'd pounce on me and say,

"come on sammy, wake up!" i groaned as he kissed my neck,

"caseyyy im tired though." he sighed,

"come on sammy. you can sleep in the morning, i looked at the clock, it was 12:08,

"time to go to sleep!" i said with a smile, he to looked at the clock, and flipped me back over,

"fine. ill let you off this once. just this once." he said as i curled up next to him, the last thing i thought was, _im so lucky to have casey._


	16. guess who has to go dress shopping?

"Sammy! sammy come on." why does casey always have to wake me up? why cant he just let me sleep?

"whaaaaaaat?" he pulled me up,

"come on. anna wants to take you and your friends dress shopping." i snapped too, i lie back down in bed, then i pulled the blankets tightly over my head,

"dress shopping? for what?" he laughed, and pulled the blankets off of me,

"our wedding, silly!" i stared at him with wide eyes,

"i have to were a _dress!_ cant i just were jeans and a tshirt? itd be a lot easier on everyone!" that got him. he doubled over in laughter, i groaned,

"caseyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..." he tried to compose himself but still had an evil (yet cute) smirk on his face,

"im sorry sammy but you cant were _jeans _to a wedding!" he pulled me out of bed, "besides. its just a wedding, they only last, for, like, 3 or 4 hours right?" walking backwards, he pulled me into the kitchen. i poured a bowl of cereal and brooded. i _hated _shopping. casey draped his arms around my neck from behind,

"you know...its possible that if you _tried _to have fun you might actually have it."

"its shopping. i _hate _shopping. you just try on a bunch of stuff you like then buy it. yeah, totally _magnifico _casey! _so much fun!"_ i said saracastically, he laughed, kissed my cheek and said,

"well it _is _possible. anyway, they want you there in," he looked down at his watch, "5 minutes." i jumped off the stool leaving my cereal abandoned, and ran to get dressed. i was at anna and warrens apartment in 3 minutes, out of breath.

anna clapped her hands together when she saw me,

"_perfecto!_ he got you here a half hour early!" she must have seen the confused look on my face because she said, "your other friends wont be here for a half hour! but its good that youre here early!" casey stood at the doorway cracking up, i grabbed his shoulders and shook them,

"CASEY WARREN ACOSTA WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he kept laughing,

"sammy-you shouldve seen- omygod that was so funny!" i shook his shoulders even harder,

"caseyyyyyyyyy!" I whined, he laughed again,

"well sorrrryyyy...but it _was _funny!" i shoved him lightly only to find warren surpressing a smile as well,

"oh dont you get me started too!" i exclaimed,

"no no! of course not!" so for a half hour, i flipped through the chanells on the TV with casey. finally, i settled on a soccer game. i was just getting comfortable and starting to get _in _to the game, when the doorbell rang.

"youve _got _to be kidding me." casey kissed me lips lightly,

"asta leuego sammy keyesta." i rolled my eyes profoundly,

"you sound like _billy._" i opened the door for my 3 friends, they grabbed me and anna by the wrists and holly drove us (using _my _car) to a dress shop about 20 minutes away from my apartment(s). marissa joyfully bounced inside, and started flipping through the rack. anna heald a dress up,

"how about this?" it was a white dress with spaghetti straps on the top left, there was a _huge _ had a mini skirt in the front, and it flowed down to the ground in the back. my jaw dropped, and my eyes popped,

"_ARE YOU INSANE?"_ my friends came to look,

"ohmygod! i think thats what _katy perry _wore when she made her 'hot 'n cold' music video!" marissa exclaimed, i rolled my eyes, even though she probably _was _right. that dress looked like it came out of katy perrys hot 'n cold music video.

"whos katy perry? whats 'hot 'n cold'?" anna asked,

"ill show you when we get back." i promised, they made me try on a gazillion dresses, (they even made me try on the katy perry dress. holly took a picture and sent it to andy, kevin, billy and casey.) until they finally were deciding between two dresses, a white strapless dress that was _really _flowey, and had elaborate designs, or a long sleeved v-neck dress that was a bit more simple.

marissa put them on hold and promised we'd be back in the next week. i dropped holly, dot and marissa off at their house, and drove back to our apartment. we had barely stepped out of the elevator, when we heard screaming and yelling coming from...anna and warrens apartment?

"DAD HOW COULD YOU LET HIM _DO _THIS?" we heard someone yell from inside, i looked over at anna,

"heather." we said simulataniously. we were just about to walk inside when it furiously swung open. casey seemed surprised to see us there, i stood on my toes and confirmed anna and mys guess. heather stood next to warren her face was as red as her hair. i grabbed caseys wrist, then after pulling him completly out, i shut the door,

"_what is she doing here?_" anna and i screamed, once again simultaniously, he grimced and glanced back at the door.

"im sorry! im sorry! but somehow she figured out that we're engaged, and decided to come over and yell at us." he whispered, glancing back at the door again, he wrapped his hand around mine. anna slipped inside,

"ill see what i can do about getting rid of her." casey rubbed his slightly bloodshot eyes, and i looked at him sympathetically.

"how long has she been here?" i asked,

"'bout five minutes after you left. weve all been yelling ever since." i reached up to his face and traced his jawline.

"i can see that. you look _exahusted!_" he shrugged,

"probably am. who knows? im too tired to think." i laughed and kissed him. suddenly the door opened and we jerked away. heather stormed out, but not before pushing me against the wall, and slapping me. hard. casey pushed heather away, and pulled me to him,

"HEATHER!" he yelled, and pointed to the hall way, "UGH! GO! RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. she frowned,

"but-" he gave her a very evil look, and watched her skimper off. i held tightly onto his arm as we watched her go,

"you ok?" he turned his full attention to me. he reached over and stroked my cheek where heather slapped me. i nodded and pulled him inside,

"samantha? i thought you were showing me whoever katy perry is!"

"oh yeah. hold on." i walked throughout the apartment...i was _sure _that casey brought it...didnt he?

"casey!" i called, he strolled into what used to be my bedroom,

"whats up?"

"didnt you bring your laptop?" i asked, he walked over to where i was digging in his backpack.

"yeah." he pulled a green dell laptop out of the biggest compartment where i was looking, he smirked as he handed it to me and asked, "what do you need it for though?"

"i have to show anna the 'hot 'n cold video'," i replyed, as i typed in his password and opened up mozilla firefox.

"_why..._?" he asked, very confused,

"because we saw a dress that looked like the one katy perry wore, and she was thinking of buying it for me." casey pulled out his cell phone and began scrolling through it,

"you mean this one?" he smirked, showing me the picture holly tok of me, i groaned, causing him to crack up, "the boys and i got a good laugh out of this." i elbowed him, and he kissed me lightly, "chill sammy. it sorta looks cute on ya." i glared at him,

"_anna!_" i called, ignoring my very annoying fiance. she sat down next to me as i pressed play on the official hot 'n cold video.

"ohmygod! you wouldve looked like a blond katy perry!" casey laughed so hard that he actually fell off the bed, i kicked him lightly,

"shut up would ya?" his laughing slowly decreased as he jumped back on to the bed, shaking anna, the computer, and me. he tossed his arm around my shoulders, and kissed my lips, attempting to make me less mad. he slipped his tongue into my mouth, and traced my lips.

anna took the laptop from me, and exited the room, closing the door behind her. for once, she didnt force us to stop. i pulled away, and wrapped my arms around his neck. then i pulled him down, so that he could be on top of me. he watched me for a minute, before placed his lips back on mine, and continued kissing me. our breathing began to get heavier as he pushed his lips harder to the kiss.

an hour later-surprise, surprise- _he _fell asleep. normally, its _me _who falls asleep, but i guess he really _was _exhausted. i pulled the blankets over him, and ran my fingers through his hair one last time. as i left, i flicked off the light, and closed the door behind me. i checked the guest bedroom, anna and warren were asleep as well. caseys laptop sat inbetween them, playing some movie that they were watching, they mustve fell asleep watching a movie.

everyone was asleep...except me. i silently slipped into their room, and grabbed caseys laptop. i began watching get smart, but when i was about half way through the movie, i was inturrupted by a knock on the door. i paused the movie, and after putting down caseys laptop, i stood to answer the door. when i opened it, a surprise stood on the other side, i gasped, and couldnt help but have a sudden surge of sympathy,

"heather? what happened?" because heather, yes heather acosta, stood at the door shyly, clothes were torn, all of her makeup was smeared from crying, her hair was a mess, she had tears silently sliding down her face, and she had scratches all over her.

**ok...thats chap...like...16 or something...who knows? :D so do me a fave would u guys? REVIEW! oh...and enjoy! :D oh yes..**_**and **_**UPD8! **_**AND **_**also, last but not least, u guys know who i own and dont...right? its not 2 hard. i promise. just use tht thing on top of ur head. ANYWAY! dont 4get wht i said! ;D enjoyyyyyyyy!**


	17. MORE FAMILY?

"look im sorry for yelling but please i just need-" i cut her off, and pulled her inside,

"just tell me what happened. and quietly too. everyone else is asleep." i glanced behind me as i took her arm and lead her into the living room. i closed caseys laptop and sat down on the couch. i crossed my legs and rested my back against the arm of the couch. she started her story,

"do you remember taylor briggs?" i nodded and motioned for her to continue, "well i was walking home, and i ran into him in an alley. and h-he r-raped me." she burst into tears again. "and now im afraid hes going to find me again. i dont want to go out there in the dark!" i sighed and motioned for her to stay.

"stay here." i walked to my used to be my room where casey was sleeping. i hate having to wake him up but...well heather was _his _sister. not mine...well techinacly anyway. i lightly shook casey awake,

"casey...casey..." i whispered, he moaned and flipped over to see me,

"sammy?" he glanced at his phone, "its 1 AM. whats wrong?" i pulled him up,

"come on your sisters here." his eyes shot darts, "casey chill she needs help." he scoffed,

"riiiiiiight. of course she does."

"she really does casey! taylor _raped _her." naturally, it took him a minute, then he jerked up,

"he _what?_" he groaned and stood up. "fine. im coming." i tossed him his tshirt and jeans. he pulled them on, and after i grabbed his hand, i lead him to the living room where heather sat fiddiling with her fingers. when she saw casey, her eyes widened and she started to sputter protests,

"i swear casey! i didnt do anything to her! i just need to stay here for tonight. please." i gave casey a shameful look, he sighed,

"i know heather." he yawned, "come on." he lead her to the room he was sleeping in as i reopened caseys laptop and continued my movie. a few minutes later casey was sitting next to me. he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, then he kissed my cheek and whispered,

"you wanna go home now babe?" i shook my head and rested it on his shoulder after propping my feet up on the coffee table. he shrugged and his attention turned to the movie. a half hour later, my eyes-which i had been forcing to stay open- closed and i drifted off into a deep sleep, exahusted from the series of events that id faced in the last 18 hours.

* * *

when i woke up the next morning, i was surprised to find myself in my own bed, with casey. i checked the clock. 1 o'clock. PM luckily, not AM. casey, naturally, was flipping through the channels. again. i flipped over and looked up at him through my half closed eye lids.

"casey?" i yawned, "i thought we fell asleep on anna and warrens couch?" he looked down at me,

"hey babe. we did, i brought you back here afer i finished the movie; dont worry though, i left dad and anna a note." i sat upright,

"man. i need to finish my homework," i groaned, "then i have school tonight." i walked to the living room on a backpack search, when the doorbell rang. naturally, i answered it, only to find anna, warren _and _heather.

"samantha honestly! you go to sleep and wake up at the weirdest times you know that?" i nodded and shrugged,

"im weird like that. did i leave my backpack at my other apartment?" i asked,

"nope." warren popped his 'p,' "trust me. i just had to clean the _whole apartment!_" i laughed,

"welcome to my world. what are you guys doing here anyway?" i went back to searching for my backpack, only half listening to the words that spilled out of annas mouth, i caught the words, 'me' 'heather' 'you' 'shopping' 'today.' that was enough for me. i sure wasnt going shopping again for a _while._ and most definatly not today, when i had all this homework to do.

"so how about it huh?" anna asked, "itd be fun!"

"as much as id love to," well not really but hey, she doesnt know that. "i cant i have homework to do by 9:00 tonight. Casey! wheres my backpack?" he emerged from our bedroom holding my green and black backpack,

"You mean this one? or the one with all your grappling hooks and whatnot." i snatched it from him,

"grappling hooks?" anna exclaimed. i nodded,

"yeah theyre great for when we have to go up and down buildings,"

"hm...ill remember that next time i need to go up and down buildings," she shot me a wink and warren and i rolled our eyes, "you can do your homework later!" anna exclaimed, "come on samantha...it wouldnt be right with out you." heather and i both scoffed simultaniously,

"doubt it." i pulled out a huge stack of papers,

"i still have to read this whole stack of papers, then i have to write a ten page essay." annas jaw dropped,

"they give you _that _much homework!" i nodded,

"now you see why i have to stay? i have," i glanced at my watch and silently calculated how much time i had, "8 and a 1/2 hours to do this." i began reading my papers, 5 hours later, casey was waking me up,

"sammy...sammy. come on babe. you need to finish your homework, you only have 3 and a 1/2 hours left." i groaned as he pressed his lips to mine quickly and i finished writing my essay. 2 and a half hours later, my homework was done, i dropped my head into my pillow and groaned,

"casey...!" i called, he took one look at all of my papers spread out, my laptop, then to me,

"you finished?" i nodded,

"_finally!_ i cant WAIT till schools done."

"you want me to wake you up in a half hour? or what?" he seemed a bit snippy, i sat up,

"no. ill just get up," i ran my fingers through my hair, "i have too much to do before i leave. is something wrong?" i asked.

"like what?" yup. he was avioding the question now, meaning something was wrong. i studied him as i answered him,

"take a shower... pack my things...get something to eat for the first time today...then leave. seriously casey, whats wrong?" he fiddled with his fingers behind his back,

"ill tell you later. you'll be late if you dont get going." i stood up, but kept my eyes on him. what was wrong? _something _was obviously. i was ready to go to my late night class in a half hour. i walked to the kitchen where casey was. i wrapped my arms around him from behind, he quickly jerked, and just as quickly relaxed. i sighed and turned him around,

"casey." i started, resting my hands lightly on his chest, "cant you just tell me whats wrong? i still have a half hour before i have to leave." he shifted a little under my gaze. finally he spoke,

"ill give you a summary, after that i have something else in mind. its just that my aunt, uncle and cousins are coming tonight, at like, 11:30 PM, and apparently my aunt and uncle will stay with my parents, and we get to take care of the kids, well, the 19 year olds not really a kid, but hes really immature, the 2 girls are more mature than him! anyway, they can just sorta annoy me to death and all. thats whats happening. oh yeah, and until heather finds a job, shes staying with my parents. cause she lost her house." casey sighed and ran fingers through his hair. i lead him to the couch and ordered him to lay down on his stomach.

after giving him a massage for about 15 minutes, i lay down from where i was sitting on his back, and wrapped my arms around his waist,

"casey? im gonna get going ok?" he nodded,

"thanks for the massage though babe," he yawned and turned around so i was laying on his stomach. he pulled me closer to him, and pressed his lips to my neck. his lips made their way up to my jaw, then to my lips, where he pressed the beginning of a long kiss. a knock on the door disturbed out kiss, he began to pull me back into the kiss but after planting my lips on his one last time, i broke free from the grip and sat up. running fingers through my hair, i stood and grabbed my backpack,

"ill see you tonight 'k baby?" he grabbed my hand and lead me to the door, "and dont stress yourself out 'k?" we stopped at the door and i looked up at him. i kissed his lips quickly, "bye." i opened the door and was surprised to find heather there. i blinked at her, then scooted past her and headed towards the car.

that night, i aced my test and my teacher _loved _my essay. he actually made me stand up in front of class and read it. when i got home, casey wasnt there. i texted casey,

**S: where r u?**

**C: work y?**

**S: just wondering.**

work? why on earth was he there? hes exhausted, he shouldnt be _working._ i drove to caseys work (where hes a lawyer) and while debating with his secretary weather or not i was allowed in, his boss inturuppted us,

"whats going on?" caseys boss boomed,

"this _dumpster girl _is trying to get into caseys office!" she exclaimed, he took one look at me then snapped his fingers at the secretary,

"shes not a _dumpster girl!_ may i ask who you are young lady? you look vaguly farmiliar." i sighed,

"of course i do. could i _please _see my fiance? seriously, why is it so hard just to be able to see him?" his jaw dropped,

"i _thought _i recognized you! youre in so many of caseys pictures! im so sorry for this inconvinience, casey and i were just meeting, but he can go home now." he lead me into a conference room where casey was hunched over a stack of papers. i thanked him and he closed the door, leaving casey and me alone. i walked around the table to where he was.

i began massaging his shoulders from behind him,

"casey," i whispered, "we need to get going in order to get to the airport in time."

"_did you not understand when i specifically asked you to LEAVE ME ALONE?_" my hands stopped as i stared at him,

"no...because i dont remember you asking me to leave you alone. at all." i cocked my head, "are you having hallucinations?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I JUST ASKED YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE NOT 10 MINUTES AGO!" i checked my texts, nothing. he spun around for the first time and opened his mouth to say something, then blinked twice,

"sammy? oh im sorry baby." he sighed, running fingers threw his hair. he pulled me down onto his lap, and i noticed he had dark circled under his eyes, "i thought you were my secretary. god shes been bugging me since i got here." really? after all of this is over, i thought, im going to have a talk with his little secretary. teach her some common sense. he rubbed his eyes as i twisted in his lap,

"maybe i should take you home and go pick them up myself." he shook his head and attempted to stifle a yawn,

"no we need both cars. just kiss me, maybe ill wake up more." i laughed and pressed my forehead to his. he ran his hands up my shirt and i jolted,

"casey," i scolded, as i glanced around, "were at your work. not at the apartment." he laughed,

"i love you." he kissed me, "so so much." he whispered between breaks. i slid off his lap and pulled him to his car. i kissed him once more,

"please stay awake ok? i dont need you dead, _or _injured. follow me k?" he nodded and followed my car to the airport.

we were already late when we got there, so i grabbed his hand and lead him to gate C. where his family would come from.

"we're 10 minutes early." he murmmered, resting his face in my hair. i turned in his arms and rested my head against his chest. 7 minutes later, casey waved over a family with the same color hair as casey, but instead they had _blue _eyes, not brown. a women and man walked arm in arm, a boy that looked about 18 or 19 sulked next to them, and two girls, about 10 and 2 skipped towards casey.

"casey darling!" the woman called, "how nice of you to pick us up!" his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and checked it as the 2 girls hugged him tight.

"its my dad." i took it from him,

"the conversations are much shorter when i answer." casey muttered something about grappling hooks as i flipped open his phone,

"warren?" i asked,

"yup. you guys are at the airport right?"

"you dont trust us do you?" i teased, "of course we are."

"yes, now who remembered, you or casey?"

"me, but only cause casey was at work. why?"

"at 11 PM! i knew id win. he owes me 15 bucks for forgetting,"

"casey." i turned to my tired fiance, "you owe your dad 15 bucks for forgetting. whatever _that _means. what _does _that mean casey?"

"he betted id forget to go to the airport. but hey, i was working on an important case." i rolled my eyes,

"and i read a stack thicker then yours, wrote a ten page essay, _and _went to school. beat that." he scoffed,

"i hate you." i gave him a sad look, causing him to laugh, i put the phone back to my ear after yawning,

"we'll be there in about...10 minutes. ok?"

"ok. and-sammy? maybe you should warn them about your driving." the woman was staring at me. she nudged her husband and whispered something to him, he rolled his eyes,

"relax cathrine. youre much to religious you know that?" i turned my focus back to my future-father-in-law.

"they dont need a warning. my driving is perfectly fine. you just dont know how to have fun. besides. you should be warning casey, hes the one whos half asleep."

"well drive safely, tell casey that im quite positive that no one has the desire to die, and same goes to you. understand?"

"yes sir!" i saluted, he laughed and we both disconnected, i yawned once more before saying,

"your dad says that hes guessing that no one has a desire to die tonight, so we have to drive carefully." i handed him his cell phone and after pulling mine out of my pocket to check a text, i nodded towards the carasoul.

"come on. we need to get home soon, so lets go get the luggage." casey nodded,

"wai-wai-wai hold on. arent you going to introduce us?" i glanced up from my cell phone to see the man whos arm had dropped from the womans grasp, stepping towards his nephew. casey sighed,

"sammy this is my uncle colby, my aunt catherine," he yawned again as i tightened my grip on his hand, "my cousin tony," he motioned to the teenage boy, "hes...19?" his uncle nodded, "my cousin zoe," he motions to the middle child, "shes 10. and last but not least, my cousin-"

"i can say it!" the little girl exclaimed,

"of course. im so sorry." casey apologized, the hint of a smirk played on his lips, she stuck her hand out to me,

"my name is laura colby acosta. and _im _2 years old!" she exclaimed proudly, i giggled and kelt down to her hight. i shook her hand,

"its nice to meet you laura."

"whats your name?" she inquired,

"sammy." she gasped as i stood up to my original hight,

"but thats a _boys _name!" i sighed as casey laughed and picked the little girl up,

"her real name's samantha, but no one calls her that." the girls mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. "now can we go get the luggage? we're both exahusted."

"how about you, tony and i go get the luggage and sammy and the girls go get the car." caseys uncle suggested, i shrugged,

"fine with me. but my car has majority of room for luggage and stuff. you know that." i turned towards his aunt, "can you drive?" she nodded, "great. then ill take you to caseys car and you can swing it around to the front, while i grab mine ok?" i tugged at caseys keys, he reached to his belt loops and tugged them off before handing them to me.

"thats cool. zoes asleep though," he handed a half asleep laura to her mother. i studied the 10 year old,

"i can carry her. she doesnt look _that _heavy." casey laughed,

"just dont drop her ok?" i glared at him,

"acosta how would _you _like to be dropped off of the empire state building..._without _any of my grappling hooks." i pulled the 10 year old girl into my arms and began walking towards the parking lot. the whole walk there was silent, but when we were halfway there, my phone rang.

"tsk." i shifted the girl to one of my arms and slid open my phone, "hello?"

"sammy? where are you guys?"

"chill casey, were just getting to the car now." i handed catherine caseys car keys, "just follow me ok?" i explained. she nodded and i slid zoe into the backseat. i strapped both of us up and made sure zoes mom was behind us. luckily she was,

"you guys havnt left yet?" casey exclaimed,

"we're driving now. now do you want me to get in an accident with your cousin and fiance in the car, or would you rather that i get off the phone right now and save both our lives?" i heard laughing, and i heard his uncle comment, 'shes got a sense of humor dont she?' casey was saying something as i swung the steering wheel into a parking spot next to where the 3 men were.

i slid my phone shut before sliding out of my seat. they loaded the suitcases into the 2 cars. then colby and catherine began discussing who was going with who. i glanced at casey, he was dozing off again,

"casey...casey, come on babe stay awake." i snapped my fingers in front of his face. his head snapped up,

"sorry. you guys almost done? its not that hard to figure out whos going with who!"

"Just a sec." colby sighed. casey lead me to my drivers seat,

"drive carefully 'k?" he kissed my lips lightly,

"same goes for you." i plopped down in my seat before he closed the door. i began to play with the gas pedal, until behind me i heard a whimper, i twisted in my seat and saw that zoe was awake,

"wh-where am i?" she asked,

"its ok." i soothed, "im going to take you home, as soon as your parents figure out whos coming with me. you can go back to sleep. its ok. i promise." she hesitated,

"thanks." and slumped back into a sleep. suddenly the passenger seat door opened and colby plopped in, after a glance at zoe he turned to me as he put his seatbelt on,

"im really sorry 'bout catherine. she, um. shes a bit cautious. she just wants whats best for casey and all." i nodded, as i pulled out of my parking spot,

"its cool. i totally understand, warren and anna were like that in the beginning too. especially warren."

"why especially warren?" i hesitated,

"warren dated my mom for a short period of time. when he found out she was cheating on him, he broke up with her and got real supercautious about me. he didnt want casey anywhere near me..."

"i see."

"its cool now though. him and anna are super awesome...even if that _does _mean too many shopping sprees. i go on them though, just for anna. i know she enjoys spending time with me. shopping just isnt my thing thats all." i glanced in the review mirorr at zoe,

"yeah i hate it too. catherine loves it though."

"your daughters are _so _cute. i swear id die for them." i saw him smile as my foot hovered over the gas pedal.

"they are, arent they? so when _is _the wedding?" i sighed,

"im not exactly sure. we havnt done much planning...so far the only progress we've made is me looking for a dress with anna and my friends." he nodded gravely,

"i understand. im sure anna and catherine could help you." i shrugged,

"yeah i guess." for the rest of the ride, he urged me to tell him about my whole life. so naturally i did. how casey and i met, my family, where i worked, that kind of stuff.

when i pulled into a parking spot at our apartment, it felt like he knew me _way _better. zoe woke up as i pulled open my door. i called warren down to help us, and soon the boys and i were carrying up the luggage, while anna helped catherine with the zoe.

"i think that maybe the kids and i should stay in 1 apartment, and you 4 could stay in another." anna rolled her eyes and whispered,

"whys she so cautious?"

"colby said shes really cautious and wants whats best for casey. also, shes real religious apparently and doesnt like my wearing shorts and a tanktop." i whispered back, anna giggled and casey shot us both a look.

"he really is tired isnt he? he never looks at either of us like that!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice, i looked at him sympathetically,

"oh come on. he was working at 11 for some odd, unexplainable reason. cut him some slack..."

"itd be better if you stayd with us because heather and sammy dont...mix. its not a good idea to leave them in the same apartment together. so just leave your kids with them. besides, sammys wonderful with kids; they shouldnt have any problems, right guys?" warren gave me and casey a look,

"of course not." casey replyed,

"thats fine. theyll be fine im sure catherine." colby handed laura to me, and zoe and tony followed us to our apartment. laura slept with her sister in the guest room, and tony took the couch. five minutes later, they were asleep, and casey was tugging me towards our room.

"are you still tired? its already 3:30," he asked as i yanked my converse high tops off. i blinked,

"what are you _talking _about? of course im still tired. and so are you." i pointed to our bed, "come on case, we both need our sleep." he laughed and kissed my lips eagerly. he pressed me against the wall and my hands pulled his shirt off. he stopped kissing me to stare at me, then pull off my tanktop, and pull me onto the bed.

"casey." i murmmered as he began unbuttoning my shorts. "casey..." i repeated, i stopped his hands from pulling down my shorts. he pulled away to look at me,

"whaaaaaaaaaat?" he asked innocently, i laughed and rebuttoned my shorts. then i pulled my tanktop back on and pulled myself closer to him. his face was full of longing and sadness. i sighed and kissed his nose delicatley.

"come on. lets go to sleep. i have a feeling that tomorrows going to be _really _busy." his lips occupied mine for a few minutes before he said,

"youre right. 'night." he was asleep in 45 seconds.

**WELL HERES CHAP...17? right? well i own all of the new pplz! i no...sooooooooooo descriptive! REVIEW PLZ! tell me how i did...any ideas...anythng! thx! also...ths is the LONGEST CHAP SO FAR! the least u can do is review...right? its not tht hard. i promiseeeeee! :S  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"sammy? sammy? sammy? wake up please." i flipped over from caseys arms to find laura standing by my bedside, i looked at the clock, 4 AM. too early for me. much too early right now. we only got home, like, a half hour ago.

"whats wrong laura?"

"i cant sleep. and casey wont wake up...or zoe. or tony." i yawned and stretched my arms out.

"laura do you wanna sleep here? with casey?" she nodded, then hesitated,

"but where will you go?" she whispered, i smiled,

"ill be fine. just go to sleep ok?" i slipped out of bed, then picked her up and put her down where i was sleeping. she stretched out, and fell asleep in an instant. lucky her. i padded into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. then i grabbed my homework and went to our walk-in closet, where i did my homework, and drank some of my coffee. but apparently 'some' wasnt 'enough.'

an hour later, i fell asleep. in a walk-in closet. yes, in a walk-in closet.

"sammy..sammy..sammy. man, she really was tired." my eyes fluttered open to find casey standing over me.

"mm. hi casey." my papers and laptop were spread around me, and my coffee cup was sitting on a box next to me. my head rested on the bare floor, and i had no blankets whatsoever. casey sighed and shook his head,

"care to explain how you fell asleep in _the closet?_"

"well. laura came to me around 4 am cause she couldnt sleep and no one else would wake up. so i told her to sleep where i was, and i went and made a cup of coffee and started my homework. but since i only got, like, a half hour of sleep, i guess i was still tired and fell asleep." he shook his head,

"its amazing what youll give up for other people you know that?" i sat up in his arms and he pulled me tighter to him. suddenly i heard shouting and yelling. i frowned and started to pull myself out of caseys arms and crawl out of the closet to the door. but casey pushed me down so that he was on top of me and said,

"sammy you dont want to know what that is." i tried to push him off, but he was too stong,

"yes i do. or you could just tell me." i cocked my head at him as he sighed,

"welllllllll..."he stretched the syllables, i gave him a warning look. "all right! all right!" he hesitated,

"casey." i hesitated, "is it about me?" he hesitated and opened his mouth to say something, but i beat him to it, "tell me the truth." the look on his face was sad,

"..." i frowned,

"casey i didnt catch any of that." i crossed my arms and looked him straight in the eyes, he took a deep breath before starting over,

"i guess my aunt doesnt exactly love you for some weird unknown reason, and thinks that i should break off the engagment and never talk to you again and that youre not right for me and...well...yeah." his muscles weakened a little and i pulled myself up into his arms,

"you...youre breaking off the engagment?" i asked, tears formed in my eyes. he shook his head,

"of course not. thats just what she thinks." i lie back down on my back, then pulled him on top of me,

"good. because if you did, i wouldnt be able to get over it." he smiled and brushed his lips against mine. i wrapped my arms around his waist and his arms rested by my sides. i pressed my lips harder to the kiss, and my arms tightened around his waist as one of his hands flew to my cheek and rested there.

a knock on the front door inturrupted our kiss, he carefully pulled away, and glared in the direction of the front door. i giggled and lightly pushed him off, he slung his arm around my shoulders, and guided me to the door. as we passed by the living room, i saw laura and zoe watching a movie on the TV, they glanced up at us as we passed. laura jumped up, and ran to me, where she hugged me,

"hi sammy!" i laughed, she raised her arms signaling she wanted me to pick her up. casey answered the door as i kenlt down and picked up the little girl. "sammy can you watch a movie with us?" she asked,

"sure, what movie?" she pointed to the screen where 'dispicable me' was playing. i sat down on the couch with the girls and a half hour later, the move finished, and i relized that i was starving.

in the kitchen casey was flipping pancakes, i wrapped my hand in his, and rested my head on his shoulder,

"who was at the door?" i asked,

"just anna and dad," he flipped the pancakes on a plate before pouring more batter in the pan. i tugged lightly on his shirt until he looked at me, i pulled his head down and kissed him. this time, we had the pleasure of not being inturrupted by _the door..._but by 2 giggling girls. i broke the kiss and turned around only to find laura and zoe hiding behind the counter. casey turned me around again and continued our kiss,

"casey," i pulled away, and pointed to his pancakes, he glanced at them and was about to kiss me again when he relized what he saw. he broke away and flipped the pancakes over, the girls giggled as casey watched his hands wander from my waist to under my shirt. he pulled himself closer and matched his lips to mine.

more giggling. he handed me the spatula and raced after the 2 girls. i flipped pancakes to the sounds of squealing, until laura and zoe ran in the kitchen, they grasped onto my legs as casey came running in.

"thats not fair!" he complained as i heald up my spatula to him. i flipped the last pancake onto the plate and handed the plate to casey after flicking off the burner,

"i loooove you." he looked at me suspiciously, i kissed his cheek lightly.

"wheres the syrup?" zoe asked, i opened the top cabinet and pulled out the syrup. i handed it to her, closed the cabinet and followed casey to the dining room. laura climbed onto her chair and grabbed a pancake from the stack. then she poured, like, a _gallon _of syrup on top. i gasped and tsked,

"laura do you need _that _much syrup?" i asked, she smiled and handed the syrup to zoe, who did the same. casey, of course, gagged in disgust and went to the fridge. when he came back, he poured chocolate sauce on his pancakes. _chocolate sauce._ i stared at him, and he handed it to me.

"which would you prefer? chocolate sauce? syrup? or both?" he asked as he added syrup to his creation, then added syrup and chocolate sauce to mine before i had time to protest,

"_casey!"_ i squealed, he laughed and naughtily kissed my cheek.

"chill babe. its really good just try it." i stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms,

"its also really unhealthy." he used his hands to pry my arms apart, then took one of my hands with his.

"eh, just try it would ya?" ok, so he was right. it tasted good.

"mmm...it tastes ok i guess..." he laughed,

"admit it, its god-like." the girls added chocolate sauce to theirs too, even though i tried to insist that they shouldnt because they already had a gallon of syrup on there. i was halfway through my chocolate-sauce-and-syrup pancakes, when the door burst open. i heard heels stomp around the front of the apartment,

"zoe! laura!" oh god. it was caseys aunt. his hand tightened around mine as the 2 of us stood up. she entered the dining room and motioned for her two girls to get up, but not, of course, before glaring at me. "come on girls. we're leaving." they both hung onto me,

"no, mommy!" laura complained, "i wanna stay with sammy and casey!" tony came out of the guest room for the first time in forever, just as heather came up from behind her aunt.

"hello tony." heather said grimly, he smirked,

"heather. how nice to see you again." i glanced at casey, and he shrugged, as his aunt tried to pry the girls free,

"come girls. we're going to see a movie." i nodded for them to go with her. "tony you can come too." he began to object, "its not a _choice _tony." the three children finished breakfast then, after zoe and laura gave me a hug goodbye, they followed their mother out the door. casey and i finished our own breakfast, then did the dishes.

i started my homework while casey took a shower, on the bright side, my homework was minimized because of how well i did on my essay. suddenly a pair of wet hands was soaking into my waist. a pair of just-as-wet lips kissed my neck lightly. water dripped onto my papers,

"casey! please!" i pushed my papers away from him. his hair was drenched, he shook it like a wet dog, getting water everywhere. he was wearing a pair of boxers, and that was it. he carefully pushed my papers to the ground, i began to protest, but he shut me up with a kiss.

our lips moved perfectly together as he began to pull off my shirt. i pulled away and stared at him, he matched our lips again, and began to fiddle with the button on my shorts. i reached down to stop him,

"casey, come on. i gotta finish preparing for the finals i have tonight, then i have to go to work, and _then _have to prepare for graduation, and apply at the FBI agency. when im done with all of that, and _only then_, can i do this."

"but thats not _fair!_" he complained loudly, like a 2 year old who wont get a cookie. i picked my damp papers up from off the floor and shook the loose drops of water off of them, i sighed,

"not _everything _has to be fair casey," i began scribbling on my FBI form, "you should know that." he rolled over so that he was laying on my papers, "_casey!_ _get up!_" he shook his head and pulled me back down on top of him.

"sammyyy," i shifted off of him and finished signing papers. i licked the envelope closed and handed it to him,

"here. i need you to send this for me, i have to go to work." by the time id finished being reseptionast for a little while at the police station, aced my test, _and _gotten my things for my college graduation, it was 3 am when i got home.

i quietly began to unlock the door, when suddenly it swang open.

"_where have you been?_" he exclaimed, i yawned and pushed past him,

"casey please. im exhausted, ive worked _way _too much today and i just need to sleep. besides, i already told you where i was before i left." he lead me to our bedroom, but as i was changing, i thought i thought i saw someone, watching me.

'impossible.' i thought to myself, 'we're on the _15th _floor! how could there be someone watching me throught the window on the _15th _floor?'

but i was wrong. boy was i wrong.

**sorry i hvnt upd8ed in so long! been having trouble deciding wht 2 right. and tibbitoos right! (i REALLY i hope i spelled her name right) EVERY1 NEEDS 2 UPD8! AND REVIEW! CME **_**ON **_**PPLZ! I MEAN IT! anyway, hopefully ill upd8 soon 2...my schedules pretty busy cause i just got back from las vegas last week...**


	19. authors note

**hey yall! sorry this isnt a new chap! D: just needed 2 tell u tht i enabled it so tht any1 (having an account or not) can review, and tht i should b upd8ing soon..just have 2 finish off the chap and edit it. i **_**might **_**b able 2 get it out by tomorrow (fri 5/6) but im not 100% sure..well...thts all! enjoy the story, and REVEIW! **


	20. Chapter 20

i think im addicted. not to chocolate. (well i guess in a way i am because caseys eyes remind me so much of chocolate, and i _love _those!) anyway, im not addicted to any of the bad stuff people do, no. nothing like that. i think im addicted to casey.

when i woke up that morning, laura and zoe were watching disney channel on the flat screen in our room, while casey was watching me. he was still in a laying down position, holding me close to him. laura was sitting on top of him, her eyes glued to the tv, and zoe was sitting criss-cross at the bottom of the bed.

when he saw my eyes flutter open, he smiled, "hey sams." i returned the smile to him easily and shifted in his arms, "you sleep well?" i nodded, but most of my attention was focused on his lips, his lips-which at the moment, i had a huge desire to kiss. i pulled myself to him and kissed his lips hard, he lightly pulled back- softening the kiss.

"ew!" we both lightly pulled away to find the source of our having to stop. of course, laura.

"tell me dear cuz, am i not letting you sit on me?" casey asked, sounding very annoyed that he had to stop kissing me because of the little girl. her disgusted face morphed into a very pouty face, "i thought so." he turned back to me and i propped myself up on his chest. he pulled me down and my arms slipped around him, as did his.

laura slid off of casey and sad down next to her sister, we turned, and one of my legs swung around his. suddenly i heard the front door open. the footsteps were enough for me to pull away from casey and gain my interest. i pushed myself up from my laying down position to see anna running in,

"samantha darling! im so glad youre finally up! we need to get going!" anna seemed to be out of breath, so she took a deeeeeeep breath, "so go get some clothes on and we can leave." she said really fast, i took a minute to figure out what she said.

" a) why are you so out of breath? b) where are we going? and c) whos coming?" she took another deep breath, and out came,

"ive been doing waaaay too much stuff for catherine, were going to finalize and buy your wedding dress and catherines coming and me and your friends will meet us there," at lighting speed. i replayed it in my head..._much slower_, and finally got what she was trying to say.

i figured that if i even tryed to fight, id lose, so anna was about to leave the room when casey complained,

"arent you even going to try and fight, sammy?" his brown choclaty eyes had a huge amount of sadness in them, i giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"nope. i know ill lose." he followed me to the bathroom like a sad puppy. i changed into a pair of dark jeans, and a white elbow length v-neck tshirt.

"well what are _we _supposed to do?" he asked, i shrugged,

"go do some chores...go see a movie at the theatres...plan for the wedding...theres so much you can do i cant even _believe _youd ask that." after pocketing my phone and clipping my keys to my belt loops, i grabbed a smoothie for the road and turned to casey one last time.

"do anything that'll keep you and the kids _out _of trouble-"

"youre telling _me _this?" his voice had a hint of amusment and saracasem, i glared and continued,

" _if _you get warren and colby to come watch them, you can go do something, if you want." i glance out in the hallway to check if anna and catherine were there yet; the hallway was still deserted. he leaned out to see what i was looking at, then pulled me back inside, and was again inturuppted from kissing me by tony.

"whats for breakfast?" i giggled as caseys annoyed face pulled away from me, and looked at his cousin. i quickly captured his lips in a kiss,

"listen," i placed two fingers under his chin and turned his face to mine to stop him from glaring at tony. "be nice, ok?" i pleaded,

"whats that supposed to mean?" he gaped,

"you know what it means. ill be back soon later, i love you." i kissed him tenderly again, before disappearing. as i arrived at **(A/N: im just going to call 'sammys' apartment, 'warren and annas' k? cool.) **warren and annas apartment, anna and a very slightly happy slightly annoyed catherine emerged.

"sammy!" anna enveloped me in a hug, "goodness, this women is truly annoyed by our wearing 'revealing' clothes!" she whispered in my ear. i rolled my eyes at the dramatisim going on in there, and lead the two women to my car, i twisted my key in the egnition, and music began blaring from the sterios. i winced and glanced at catherine, she was staring at it like it was contagious. i reached over to turn it off, but from the backseat anna swatted my hand away and, using her nails, she flipped through my CDs.

she handed me a CD, it was the mix tape from marissas parties...i slid it into the slot and Jason Mraz blared from my sterio, i turned down the volume and pulled out of the parking lot. my phone immediatly began buzzing in pocket. i attempted to pull out of the parking lot while answering my phone;

"hello?" i stopped to let a little girl chase after her ball, when she hopped back on the sidewalk i succeded my attemption to pull out,

"sammy? did you guys leave yet? because i think i want to come with you." i rolled my eyes,

"we're leaving now, and no, you cant come."

"why not? i dont _want _to _babysit! ow!_" im guessing the 'ow' was the the girls hitting him for calling them babies...

"now whos the baby?" i joked, "just kidding, just kidding! anyway, we'll be back soon ok? then maybe you and i can go do something for once." i could practically _see _his eyes light up,

"really?"

"mhmmm..." i focused on pulling into a parking spot at the dress shop id been too just a week ago. suddenly i felt like someone was watching me, i whipped around, but only saw a man walking towards a coffee shop...how come he looked so familiar, i squinted my eyes, thinking.

"sammy?" caseys voice snapped me out of my thoughts,

"yeah im here, but i need to go- we just got here." i racked my brains again, thinking hard.

"ok babe, see you later, i love you." i smiled to myself,

"yeah, love you too. see you soon case," marissa, holly and dot pulled up and hugged me 'hi.' we went inside and the 5 of them began debating about which dress to buy, i kept glancing behind my shoulder; it felt like someone was following me...

"sammy, are you ok?" anna asked, gotta love anna, i forced a smile,

"i think so...it feels like someones following me though..." she frowned, and 15 minutes later wed finally decided on the strapless dress that wed put on hold. i pulled out my credit card and waited patiently as the woman at the desk wrapped the dress in a huge box and handed it to me.

"should i take it to my house for now, sammy?" i was really becoming paranoid now, "sammy?" i was looking behind my shoulder again,

"um, yeah sure, 'riss." she nodded,

"ok see you tonight." i turned to look at her,

"tonight?" she nodded,

"are you ok?" i nodded, "anyway, anna invited us for dinner tonight...weren't you listening?" catherine was studying me intently.

"um, yeah of course. i just forgot. ready to go?" i asked anna and catherine, i hugged my friends goodbye and drove back home to the sound of ke$has 'we r who we r.' i unlocked the door to me and caseys apartment, and heard squeals from the bedroom. catherines eyes were wide, while annas and mine were rolling.

we casually walked to the bedroom to find both girls on top of casey, warren and colby tickling them, and tony was on the floor texting. i raised my eyebrows,

"really, boys! beaten by a 10 and 2 year old."

"just...get...them...off...of...me!" he said between a fit of laughs.

"alright girls, let them breathe." anna crossed her arms from behind me. they sighed and hopped off of the boys, allowing them to breathe. they took a deep breath and glared at the innocent-looking girls. i sat down next to casey and laughed,

"what did they _do _to you exactly?" zoe nudged laura, and right on cue, she began to whimper,

"_nothing..._but they were being so _mean _to us...and we just wanted to play." she whimpered, acting even more innocent. i looked at the 3 men, they immediatly began protesting, i rolled my eyes.

"honestly? fighting with little girls?" they bowed their heads shamefully, "mm. thats what i thought."

"im hungryyy!" zoe complained, so everyone except me and casey filed out to get some food, agreeing with the 10 year old for once. anna gave me a wink and closed the door behind them. i lie down next to casey and interwined our fingers together,

"lets make an agreement," i turned to look at him,

"whats the agreement?" i asked,

"we wait to have kids." i laughed, then sat up and swung my leg around his stomach to sit on top of him. his fingers traced down the middle of my shirt, and mine traced his lips. i leaned down and captured his lips perfectly. perfectness- 4th of july fireworks, and a taste of sweetness so wonderful, that i needed more- sprung inside me.

his hand cupped my cheek and he deepend the kiss, pushing his tongue past my lips, he turned on his side, and pulled me closer to him. a knock on the door inturrupted us,

"time for lunch kids!" anna called from through the door, we untangled our fingers from throughout each others hair,

"casey, come on..." i tugged on his arm, "im hungry." he groaned as i pulled him into the kitchen were warren and colby were looking in the fridge, warren smiled.

"i _love _your guys's hair! have you guys been to pretty vegas's stylest recently?" besides the fact that we both blushed, even _i _had to laugh a little, "anyway, we're out of soda." i unhooked caseys keys from caseys belt loop, my hand skimmed his waist before resting on his hip. i kissed his lips hungrily,

"hey! we _are _still here!" colby exclaimed, caseys hand reached up the back of my shirt and kissed me harder.

"casey." warren warned, "dont make me ban you from ever kissing sammy again." we jerked away and glared at him,

"ill be back," i drove the nearest Albersons, and bought 1 liter of coke, 1 liter of Dr. Pepper, and 1 liter of pepsi. i walked to the cash register; and as the man rang up the sodas, i dug through my wallet looking for my credit card. finally, i found it and looked up...to see a man with dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes smiling at me. the same man id seen at the dress shop, i couldnt help staring as i handed over my card,

"would you like some help carrying all of those out?" he asked,

"s-sure," i stuttured, he took 2 of the bottles while i carryed the 3rd out to my car. the whole way i tried to remember if id ever dealt with him before, i unlocked my car and we loaded up the sodas. i slammed the trunk closed and turned to thank him,

"thanks for the help." he smiled,

"no need to thank me," suddenly his arm curved around my waist and he pushed his lips into mine. i was shocked, i attempted to push him away, but he was too strong, he forced his hands up my shirt and under my tanktop.

finally, i managed to use my strength to push him off,

"_what are you doing?_" i screamed,

"...kissing you..?"

"_why?_"

"because i _like _you?" i raised my hand, and slapped him across the face,

"_you cant do that! im engaged!"_ i spun on my heel and pulled out of the parking lot. on the drive home, the speedometer needle never went below 50. finally i parked and sat in my seat, tired of being so furious. i calmed myself down, before texting casey to come down. i pulled myself out of the car and leaned against the door, running tired fingers through my already messy hair.

suddenly i felt my chin being tipped up, and fear overtook my eyes, i calmed down when i saw it was just casey. i sighed as he kissed me, for the first time in forever, i kissed him with fear, and guilt mixed together.

he pulled away, "whats wrong baby?" tears were spilling down my cheeks by this point,

"it wasnt my fault casey! i swear!" he cocked his head at me,

"what isnt?" tears kept spilling as i told him what happened, when i was finished, i avoided his gaze. i felt his fingers clean the tears from my eyes and face, "shh...its ok." he pulled me into a hug as he massaged my back,

"i love you, casey." i could feel his lips at my ear,

"i love you too. now lets go upstairs ok? everyones waiting for us and the sodas." i giggled and we brought the sodas up and ate our lunch. after lunch i stuck to caseys side like glue, not letting anyone else tear us apart for even a second.

that evening, i was laying my head in caseys lap reading, while casey was sitting upright in our bed reading, when suddenly he closed his book and tossed it aside. i looked up, and he grabbed my book too, then lie down next to me and began to randomly kiss me. his hands wandered around under my shirt, and mine worked at tearing his off.

one minute we were doing that, the next, we were pulling apart, and sitting up to see who had inturrupted us by opening the door.

catherine. heather came up from behind her,

"aunt catherine-"she was cut off by catherines gasp, heather looked inside our room, "whats wrong?" she asked, as she was used to opening the door on us.

"what do you mean 'whats wrong'? casey what is the meaning of this?" he glanced at me, and gulped, heather laughed,

"oh, you mean _them?_ get used to it, they do that all the time. even _before _they were engaged theyd do that!" catherine was still looking at us, her eyes as wide as saucers,

"all the time," she managed to choke out, casey pulled me closer to him and i tossed him a worried glance,

"hm." that 'hm,' showed just how much she hated me. "anyway, theres a man at the door for you, sally." she looked at me suspiciously,

"sammy." i corrected, straightening my shirt, i walked to the door with casey following me like a lovesick puppy. heather was talking to the man (?) at the door, when casey and i got there, she immediatly moved and i raised my eyes from the floor to find... the stalker dude who kissed me.

i gasped, and my nostrils flared as i slammed the door closed, and stormed to my room. slamming the door closed behind me,i sprawled into my bed, and dug my face into my pillow. one door opening later,

"hey." i forced the tears not to slide down my face, "you wanna tell me whats with slamming the door in the guy that is presumibly sitting in our living room's face?" i shot up,

"hes sitting in _our living room?"_ i practically screamed, he nodded slowly,

"sooo...?" i sighed,

"remember this afternoon? when i went to go get the soda? well remember the..._incident?_" he nodded slowly, luckily for his smartness, i didnt have to say another word.

"_thats him?"_ he exclaimed, i plopped my head back down into the pillow, and pulled him down on top of me. his laugh was muffled into my shirt, he twisted himself off of me and kissed my neck lightly, "should i get the perv outta here? or do you wanna talk to him?" i turned around and pulled caseys neck down,

"I think...that you should leave him out there...and stay in here with me." i closed the gap between us with a kiss. he rolled his eyes,

"ill be back." he murmurred against my lips. i sighed as he handed me my laptop to entertain me, i opened it up, and popped up my email. a forward was sent to me by marissa, it went like this,

_Don't settle for the guy that calls you HOT,_

_Wait for the one that calls youBeautiful._

_Don't settle for the guy that makes out with youwhen you have a bad day,_

_Wait for the one that cuddles you and will tell you,"It's gonna be ok."_

_Don't settle for the guy that texts you saying, "g2g. 3 u, bye."_

_Wait for the one who texts you saying, "i dont want 2 stop tlking 2 u."_

_Don't settle for the guy that keeps you from his friends,_

_Wait for the one that points to you and tells them,"That's my girlfriend."_

_Don't settle for the guy that texts you until 3 am,_

_Wait for the one that really wants to talk to you, but lets you sleep._

_Tonight at10:00, that very one will realize heloves you.. You may notnotice it right away, but he will let you know, trust me. This coming Thursday will be the bestday of your life, but onlyif you forward this to at least 10people! If you don't, you'll havebad luck forA LONG TIME!_

_If you delete this you will die in the next week, NO JOKE! THIS HAS BEEN PROVED!_

_0-5 People: You will have the worst life ever lived and will never be happy from this moment on!_

_6-10 People: You will have a lot of trouble finding the right one, and he won't come for a long time._

_11-15 People: You have already found your true love, and you will live happy lives._

_16-20+ People: You will be the happiest person alive and everything you've ever wanted will happen!_

of course, only marissa would send me something like that. i deleted it, after all, i already had casey, i didnt need one of those stupid forwards. besides, they never even _work_, so why do people send them if they dont work? probably just coincedence playing its little game, and people think it _totally _works.

something crashed from the living room, jolting me out of my thoughts, i jumped up and ran to the living room. casey was threateningly holding up a glass- he looked ready to throw it at him.

"get out!" casey yelled, although still fuming, he stalked to the door,

"dont think this is over! cause its not!" he threatened casey, but only before slamming the door behind him. casey smirked and lowered the glass, giving a satasfactory nod, he walked into the kitchen. i quietly snuck behind him, and as he took a sip from his can of coke, i wrapped my arms around him.

the effect i got? he spit out his coke _everywhere!_ including me, _and _himself, my hands flew off his waist,

"ew, casey!" i exclaimed, shaking my hands trying to get it off.

"Dingggg-Dongggg," the doorbell chimed, still laughing, i opened the door to find my friends, their fiances, anna, catherine,colby, heather and warren standing there.

"oh! i totally forgot! ugh," i shook my hands again, trying to dispose of the soda that was now drying up and becoming extremly sticky.

"what _happened?_" holly asked, they stepped inside, and immediatly catherine and colbys children rushed into their open arms.

"_casey _happened!" i exclaimed, casey casually walked out, with a clean pair of clothes on, and he had no soda covering him whatsoever.

"Hey, babe. i love your soda-covered clothes. dont you guys?" he said saracastically, he winked, then nodded towards the bedroom, "go change?"

"change?" i muttered, "ill do better then that. ill take a _shower!_" and i did, i took a 10 minute shower, and spent 10 _more _minutes deciding what to wear. _you sound like marissa! well its for _catherines _sake! who cares what she thinks? wear what you want!_ my mind debated.

finally i threw on a pair of jean capris, and a short sleeved t-shirt, and emerged from my room to find them arguing over...food.

"Sammy! chinese or thai?" warren asked,

"whats the vote?" i inquired,

"split even. one undecided," he shot a glance at heather.

"thai." he jumped up happily, "but," he stopped jumping, "we can always get both." i suggested casually,

"oh. yeah...thatd work too..." suddenly marissa jumped up too,

"ha! see! you dont _always _get everything!" she exclaimed gleefully, i raised my eyebrows,

"what exactly happened here?" heather rolled her eyes,

"nothing much..just them being immature, now can we go? im hungry!" so dot, holly, marissa and (unfortunatly) catherine, came with me. heather, anna, kevin, andy and billy went with casey, and warren took the kids and colby (laura sat on tobys lap, much to his protest.)

caseys group covered chinese, mine covered thai, and warrens group went straight to the park where we were meeting. caseys group beat mine by a few minutes, so casey was waiting for me by his car. he helped me carry the bags to his dad, (everyone else had ran off, except catherine; but she wasnt exactly offering to help) then began to walk with me as we watched laura and zoe play on the playground.

the evening was wonderul. we got to have a perfect veiw of the sun setting as casey and i walked along the path. at around 7:00, everyone gathered up to eat, we laughed, played and talked until the sun went down.

it was only 9:30 when we got home, but i was still _exhausted!_ as soon as we got home, casey and i dropped everything on the counter, and collapsed on the bed next to each other. i could hear the kids changing and climbing into bed. casey pulled the blankets over us, and pulled me into his embrace. we were able to fall asleep in 2 minutes.

**how good r u guys math? try and solve this problem u+ the reveiw button= ? the answer? click it and REVEW! I MEAN IT! anyway, heres the next chap i promised! oh, and btw REVIEW! ill upd8 my othr story soon 2 so...hope u like..enjoy...REVEIW! (how many x did say reveiw...lets c...1...2...3...4...5...5! so im saying it agn! REVEIW!) ok bye now, ur prob sick of me and my saying reveiw! :D (7.) i want 20 reveiws...THN ill upd8! got it? good. **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	21. kidnapped

considering my and caseys jobs, we both sorta have a lot of money. i guess you could say our 'apartment' is a condo, and that when i wake up, it is _never _pitch black, and im _never _tied up. so when my eyes blinked open and relized, that i was tied up, i had no clue what was happening.

millions of ideas ran through my head, but every one that i thought of didnt make sense. so _why was i tied up?_

suddenly a door opened, allowing a ray of light to shine into the room. i could see the outline of a figure as they walked down the steps towards me.

"hello, _sammy._ ive missed you, quite a lot, actually." how did he know my name? why did he sound _so _familar to me? suddenly, i got it. he leaned towards me and ripped the tape off of my mouth,

"_mark!_" i spat out as soon as mouth was able to move again. he laughed,

"so you _do _remember me. i knew you would." if my arms weren't tied up, id slap him. if my legs weren't, id kick him, but i cant.

"what do you want!" i exclaimed, he smirked,

"ill tell you what i want! i want-" he was cut off by his phone, he checked the caller ID, "after i answer this," he ran back up the stairs and i could hear him slam the door closed, and lock it. now was the time for me to do my work, i managed to unclip my keys from my belt loop and stab at the duct tape.

a few minutes later, my arms and feet were free. i pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and turning it on, pressing speed dial 2, i called casey faster then ever.

"hello?'' casey answered,

"casey! youve _got _to help me!" i whispered,

"whats wrong? aren't you at marissas?" my mouth gaped open,

"_marissas?_ whered you hear _that?_ im stuck in a...a..." i stopped to look at my surroundings, "a kidnappers basement!" i whisper-yelled.

"sammy what _are _you talking about? when i woke up, i found a note- _from you-_ that said you were going to marissas, why would you be in a basement?" he asked,

"this is not a joke, casey! seriously! mark kidnapped me and now im in his basement and-" he cut my speech short,

"alright! alright! ill call cody and we'll be there soon. do you know where you are?" he asked,

"of course not! he probably chlorofomed me!" he laughed,

"alright, baby we'll be there soon. just relax and...make sure he doenst do anything to you alright?" i hesitated,

"casey? im scared. what if he does something _really _bad to me!" i whispered, he heaved a sigh,

"dont worry sams. as soon as i call cody we'll be on our way, ok?" i sighed an ok just before the door opened,

"gotta go casey! hurry please! i love you." i whispered before quietly closing my phone and slipping it into my pocket.

"now, where was i?" mark asked, he took one look at the duct tape on the floor and growled. he pushed me against the wall and reached for the hem of my shirt, using one hand to hold my wrists back. i kicked him hard and he doubled over, just as quickly, he snapped up and used his fist to hit me across the cheek. _thats gonna bruise._ i thought as the pain slowly spread in the area where hed hit me.

i shoved him a couple feet across the room, he quickly recovered and threw himself at me once more. he shoved his lips on mine, forcing his tongue down my throat. his hand wandered up the front of my shirt, i pushed him back again, slapping him hard. he fell to the ground and growled at me,

"listen to me. youd better stop this charade right _now_, or _else!_" he slowly stood up and made his way to me; luckily, before he could lay a finger on me he was inturrupted. by the sound of footsteps. he looked up at the basement door to see it flying open, the light was flicked on and i smiled when i saw who it was.

"casey!" i exclaimed, running to him and jumping into his arms. he hugged me tight before asking roughly,

"did he do anything to you?" he gave me a once over, sighing when he saw the bruise on my cheek and the blood on my shirt.

down below, cody was handcuffing mark,

"yo sammy! whatd you _do _to this guy, huh?" he motioned to the bruises, scrapes and blood, i shrugged in response,

"i defended myself, duh!"

"yeah, whatever." cody threw mark into the backseat of the car, "ill take care of him, you go home. buuut...i _do _excpect to see you in on monday. got it?"

we walked to caseys car hand in hand and he drove us home. when we made it, we walked back up to our apartment and i lie on top of him on the couch and told him everything that happened. when i finished he brushed the hair out of my face and sighed,

"i cant believe he tried to hurt you." he tsked, "boys dont hit girls. its not right, its..abusive." i rested my head on his chest as my tired legs kicked up and down. his arms tightened around me as he asked, "you wanna go to sleep? you look really tired." actually, i was already half asleep. he picked me up and carried me to our bed where we lie down next to each other.

i could hear him tsking and muttering to himself about how he was gonna hurt mark real bad one day because of what he did to me. he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear,

"sammy? will you be okay here? i need to run to the store, then to work so i can pick up a few papers i need to reveiw for a case next week, alright?" i yawned, but shook my head pulling him back next to me,

"_no!_" i exclaimed, it actually came out a bit whiny too... "dont leave casey, please? what if something happens?" i whispered,

"nothing'll happen. i promise sammy, _nothing _will go wrong, all right? he's in jail after all. ill only be gone about a half hour anyway. it wont be long.'' i held onto him tighter, and curled up into a ball. he heaved a sigh and gave up, laying down next to me.

i finally managed to fall asleep, only to be woken up by my cell phone an hour later. i yawned and checked the caller ID.

"hey marissa." i murmered, still tired.

"sammy! casey told me what happened! are you ok?"

"yeah, 'riss im fine." she let out a sigh of releif.

"thank _god!_ guess what! tomorrows the day!" she exclaimed, i blinked,

"what day?" i asked stupidly.

"sammy!" she gasped, i could practically _see _her shocked expression, and given my mood, i wanted to slap it off. "graduation! duh! what are you going to wear? dont worry, i already have the party set up, so you dont have to worry about that...and, omg! did you know that.."

i let marissa talk on and on and _on_ until she finally said,

''OH! sammy im sorry i have to go now! but come to my house tomorrow at 10:00, alright? and bring your graduation gown! the boys will meet us there later." she squealed, "im _so _excited! ok, bye now!" _finally!_ i thought when we both disconnected. i flopped back down on the bed, unable to sleep.

the front door opened and i could hear the rustling of bags, and things being put away. i casually walked into the kitchen,

"hey what ever happened with the kids and catherine and all of them?" i asked,

"oh, when you called i sent them to my dad's. oh god, anna!'' i blinked,

"whats wrong with anna?" i asked,

"shes probably freaking out!" the front door opened suddenly and faster then lighting anna was in front of me squeezing me into a hug.

_hm. _i thought, as i tried to breathe, _maybe she's a bit high on coffee..._

**i know this is sorta short...well, 4 **_**my **_**writing anyway, and i **_**know **_**that i said i was going to wait until 20 reveiws 2 upd8, but heres another math combo 4 ya:  
N3WYORKD3VIL+ i upd8 2 chaps= she'll write a story w. 10 chaps.  
and since NO1S UPD8ING...(which is REALLY pissing me off) i figured id take the deal. so the nxt 2 chaps, r soully -is tht a word? i hope so- because of her.**


	22. sunglasses and graduation

if you ask me, saturday is sort of a weird day to have a graduation. it should be on a monday night or something. but its the things like graduation that make marissa go crazy. as in, _insane._ she gets into a _huge _freakout mode just because i came 1 minute late. _1 minute_. and when i _did _get there, she started rambling on and on and _on _about how i _needed _to where a dress to graduation. why wear a dress when youre going to have a graduation gown on _over _it?

"sammy, come _on! please!_" she begged, i looked over to holly for help,

"she's having a breakdown. its easier if you just do what she says; it'll only be for a few hours anyway, right? _and _youd make her happy." she whispered in my ear, i threw my head back and groaned,

"_all right!" _i exclaimed, "if you _really _want me to ill wear the dress."

"thank you _so _much, sammy! dont worry, you wont regret it!" she squealed, i followed her into her bedroom walk-in closet while muttering,

"well then how come im regreting it already?" she showed me 16 different dresses, yes, i did count. and after holding all 16 of them up to me _at least _7 different times, she decided on a thick-strapped v-neck black dress that hit a few inches above my knees. i raised my eyebrows at her, but she was set on it. there was no turning back now.

graduation is like being in a wedding. the difference? you have _way _more people then just a few bridesmaids, and you dont have to worry about maybe or maybe not making the biggest mistake of your life. so as soon as they called my name, i took my diploma, thanked the guy and hightailed back to my seat.

the suckish thing was that with all of the cameras snapping away around us, my eyes hurt. i wanted to ask marissa if she had an extra pair of sunglasses, but unfortunatly she was too far. i sat down and something plopped down in my lap as marissa passed by. it was a small rectangular box that had a note on the front that said:

**To: Sammy**

**Love: Marissa 3 **

**WE'VE GRADUATED! Thought you could use these! XD**

in her usual curly, flowy writing. i opened up the box to find a pair of sunglasses, i laughed and turned in my seat to find her. she was talking to someone, but caught my eye and winked, i smiled and mouthed a thanks before sliding on the big movie-star sunglasses.

after received their diplomas, we threw our graduation hats up in the air. it mustve been pretty awesome to see all a bunch of graduates throw their hats in the air. we then lined up again and walked out the doors. soon, all of the graduates were scattered around, finding their families. i found marissa, holly and dot; marissa _insisted _that we go in the bathroom and take off our graduation gowns, revealing our dresses.

we met the boys outside by the cars, casey was surprised to find me in a dress, and frowning. he laughed when he saw my expression, looking me over.

"whats wrong, babe?" he pulled me closer to him and draped his arms around my neck.

"_marissa made me wear a dress!_" i complained in a whiny, tattle-taling tone. he threw his head back and laughed. i wacked his shouler, "its not _funny!_"

"thats where youre wrong; it _is _funny, sammy. you relize you sound like a 2 year old right?" i wacked him again, this time on the back of his head. he rubbed his head, "ow! well it _is!_ why do you have sunglasses on anyway? its _night time!_" i rolled my eyes, for a lawyer, he was pretty dumb sometimes,

"the cameras, duh! why else do you think movie stars wear them?" marissa said, like, duh, anyone should know that.

"orrrr they could wear them to look cool and because of the _sun..._" kevin corrected, pointing up to the starry sky. we pushed our sunglasses to the top of our head, and all slid into our boyfriends (fiance for me) cars.

it was 10:01 when we got to marissas house for the party, exactly 12 hours ago i was entering marissas house; getting yelled at for being late. no one else was at the house yet, so we climbed out and leaned against the garage, we couldve went inside i guess. but instead we decided to wait for our friends to get here.

finally i pulled myself into caseys lap and kissed his very cute and confused lips. his hands rested on my hips as he smiled against my mouth, his hands slid down my legs when suddenly my phone rang from his pocket, inturrupting our kiss. i reached into his pocket and answered my phone,

"hello?"

"sammy?" a voice that sounded vaugly familar asked,

"whos asking?" there was a laugh,

"Yes, this is most _definatly _sammy. you dont remember who i am?"

i gasped suddenly, "hi dad!" i exclaimed,

"took ya long enough. hows life? and casey?"

"fine. whyd you call though?" i inquired suspiciously,

"well you _did _graduate from college today didnt you? i actually have a surprise for you..."

"really? what is it?" i screamed,

"give the phone to casey." he ordered, i gave the phone to casey and after he listened for a minute, he put the phone back to my ear and put his hands over my eyes,

"casey!" he shrugged innocently,

"sorry, babe. orders." i huffed,

"alright, what now?" the phone was taken from me again, and casey stood up, and helped me up. somehow, he managed to keep both hands over my eyes while doing this. "where are we going?" i asked casey,

"nowhere that i know of." he pressed his lips to my forhead, "ok you can open your eyes now." he removed his hand from my eyes, and they fluttered open to see my dad flipping his phone closed. i ran to him and gave him an anna-like hug.

"god! whered you learn to hug so hard, huh?" he asked once id released him,

''anna." right on cue, anna, warren and my friends drove up. casey interwined our fingers and lead me inside while conversing with my dad, marissa ran upstairs to fix her makeup while the rest of us retreated to the kitchen. but as soon as we got there, i heard a glass-shattering, ear-peircing scream, that belonged to none other then marissa mackenzie.

she came running down the stairs (which was amazingly fast for such high heels) and ran to kevin. everyone stared at her pale face, waiting for an explenation. problem was she wasnt giving one. so i kicked off my heels and ran my barefoot feet up the stairs to marissas room. the door was already partially open, so i shoved it open all the way and a _rank _smell hit my nose.

i covered my nose with my hands and looked around the room. dresser. bathroom. bed. window. bookshelf. dead body. huge walk-in closet. wait. dead body?

"sammy?" casey called as he and my dad joined me, "whats- oh my god!" he yelled, i knelt down on my knees and flipped it over. casey sat down next to me and gasped,

"sammy, thats-thats- well who is that exactly?" he asked, i shook my head,

"i dont know, honestly. but i can tell you that marissas gonna have nightmares." kevin peeked in and gagged,

"oh thats _gross!_" he exclaimed, everyone else peeked in to see. anna fainted, and marissa looked like shed either _seen _a ghost, or she _was _one.

my dad called the FBI agency for backup (yes, thats where he works) and a few minutes later, he could already tell me a few things. just from looking at the body. gross, right?

here are the facts he gave me:

**male**

**in his early 20s**

**probably stabbed with a knife**

**had cancer**

**was a mute (meaning he cant talk)**

how he found all that out by a _body_ beats me. i even asked him, and he started to talk all science-y and explained it using words normal people dont know. i cut him off,

"hey dad? could we just, you know, take him to your lab or something?" he blushed,

"well, yeah. of course. we need to wrap him up." FBI agents came pounding up the stairs and wrapped up the body, casey held me in his arms as we stood by watching.

kevin cancelled the graduation party, and casey and i went home after helping warren get a still unconcious anna into the car.

"you two go on home. im going to take anna to the hospital. you know, just in case." we asked my dad if he needed a place to stay for tonight, but he said hed go down to the lab for a while then drive back to santa louisa. casey drove me home in silence, but when we got home, i yanked lightly on his arm towards the bedroom.

he stumbled into the bedroom with me, and we collapsed into the bed easily. i tugged his tie off and he reached for the bow tie on the back of my dress, then unzipped the zipper at ease. i yanked his tux off and he kissed my neck lightly, murmmering my name lightly.

his lips moved up to mine and kissed them passioniatly, i gasped when his tongue flicked the inside of my lip, asking for permission. i allowed his permission, but it was at that moment i relized what we were doing. our tongues were dancing together, and it felt wonderful. but i pulled away and said his name repeatidly, he tugged his lips reluctently from mine when the phone rang.

he glared at it as i checked the caller ID, flipped it open and answered with, "hi dad!" caseys hand slipped under my tanktop, burning my skin by the inch. i jerked myself closer to him, causing him to laugh,

"sammy! tell casey to keep his hands _off _of you!" casey heard this and glared longer at the phone, "thats not why i actually called though, i _called _because i saw that you had applied to be an FBI agent, correct?"

casey lie on top of me; his lips traced from my neck up to my ear as i answered my dad with, "yeah, so?"

"well, if you can solve this case in a week, or less, then youve got it." i gasped,

"_really?_" i exclaimed,

''yup. thats the deal." i squealed,

"thanks daddy!" he scoffed,

"_daddy?_ thats a new one. come to my work tomorrow at 8 and ill getcha started." then he hung up, leaving me to jump into caseys arms and hug him tight. just as quickly, i let go, pulled on a pair of sweats and a tshirt and called marissa.

it was _my _turn to talk _her _ear off for once. be prepared marissa mackenzie.

**THTS THE SECND CHP OUT OF THE DEAL! HAHA! Sorry. hyper. anyway, its acutally the 22nd (right) chap, but its the 2nd chap out of the deal N3WYORKD3VIL and i had. so ENJOY! and i hope you liked it! :D oh...and 1 last word? **

**REVEIW!**


	23. The Wedding

*Chapter 23: The Wedding*

With the way Marissa thinks, one would automatically suspect her a wedding planner. She vetoed _lots_ of ideas. Rock music, instead of organists, jeans vs. dresses, no makeup. Veto, veto, veto.

So about 6 months after Casey proposed, I'm now an FBI agent (thank-you Daddy! :D) preparing to walk down the aisle.

In a dress. Strapless. Somewhat fancy. But Marissa and Casey insisted. Meaning anything goes. _I'll_ tell _you_ what'll be goin'. and it won't be pretty.

Anyway, I heard a knock on my dressing room door, and Marissa's back automatically straightened, "Who is it?"

"Man! You're still there? When'll I getta see Sammy?" came Casey's voice.

"When she walks down the aisle, now GO!" she yelled. I think she might be more nervous than me. Which really scares Casey. Hey, women CAN be scary, you know? It's not all rainbows and ponies and happiness like SOME men think.

Marissa, Holly and Dot only got ready to be my bridesmaids when Marissa was SURE I was perfect. Even when it was time for me to walk down the aisle, she stopped to make sure I as perfect before following me down.

Now, getting me to wear a dress was hard enough. So trust me, NO ONE was expecting me to come gliding down the aisle like a princess. Decked out in a strapless white dress, elbow length white gloves, makeup, and my tiara/veil thing Marissa got me. Trust me, eyes popped (yup, Casey's too), jaws dropped (yup, Casey's too) and gasps of _**shock and surprise**_ filled the room (don't worry, Casey was including in those gasps). Yet we still continued gliding down the aisle, as if all of my gawking guests weren't even there.

"You look beautiful, Angel." my dad winked at me before handing me off to Casey. We stared at each other, completely ignoring the priest's words. He looked perfectly handsome in his black suit and bow tie, Our staring contest was interrupted by us having to say 'I do.'

"Casey Acosta, do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?" with a quick yet cute smirk in my direction, he nodded firmly,

"I do."

"and Samantha Keyes, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." he then gave us permission to kiss.

"You may now kiss the bride." and the book was snapped shut.

It was like our first kiss all over again. But better. My arms around his neck, his at my waist.

Oh, and hundreds of people were staring at us like we were a freak show. When we finally pulled away, cheers erupted throughout the crowd, and Casey and I lead the way back down the aisle hand-in-hand.

Marissa, Anna, and my mother were at my side instantly, fussing with my hair, dress, and makeup. My dad, Shaya and Zack gradually made their way over, congratulating us and pulling the girls away from me. I noticed Catherine, Colby, and the kids kept distance.

I was pretty thankful for _that._

Heather, Candi, (they weren't so bad now thanks to Casey) Warren and Anna hugged us (YES Heather and Candi too) congrats then followed us to the tables.

Although we had trouble with the dancing part of the wedding, my dad and Stephanie helped us.

To a length anyway.

Our wedding may have not been perfect to someone else, but to us, it was.

Our wedding was perfect. Even if I _was _in a dress, with makeup, and looked like a princess. We had fun. Casey and I were happy.

We lived the day, we laughed, and of course, we kissed. We just were.

We were ourselves.


	24. Shocks and Surprises

*Chapter 24: Shocks and Surprises*

If Zack Keyes weren't an FBI agent, he'd be _great_ at TPing cars. Limos especially. The limo we rented to take us to the airport had 'just married' all over it. Along with 'cammy' and 'casey + sammy= FINALLY MARRIED!'

Casey helped me in, then slid in behind me. The limo instantly drove to the SM airport, "FINALLY!" Casey exclaimed, pressing himself against me, "away from all _that!_" I ignored him and pressed myself closer to him.

"Where are we going?" He kissed the corner of my mouth, and patted his pocket,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I pouted and his lips attached themselves to mine passionately.

When we arrived at the airport, he blindfolded me. An hour later, we sat in the leather chairs waiting for our flight to be called, he carefully removed the blindfold; revealing a handsome face.

Grinning naturally.

"What?" I asked, he leaned in real close and whispered,

"You wouldn't believe how many people were staring at us with longing and jealousy," he kissed my ear, "and now," he kissed my cheek, "you are mine." he kissed my lips passionately, "you are beautiful. you know?" I giggled,

"Casey!" I exclaimed, "stop flattering me! So where are we going anyway?" I asked, he pulled something out of his pocket.

Plane tickets.

"Here you go, Mrs. Beautiful Acosta."

Paris, France.

Berlin, Germany.

Rome, Italy.

My jaw was down, I didn't say anything. Just merely kissed him. Our flight was called by a flirtatious flight attendant, whom I glared at while casey passed her the tickets and pulled me away from her.

You know, so I didn't get arrested for murder on our wedding day or anything.

We found our plane seats, and lie together next to each other.

I turned to look at my new husband, "Casey," he turned to look at me,

"mhhmmm?"

"I love you." I whispered, he pressed his arms around me tighter and whispered,

"I love you, too Babe."

*The Next Day: Paris, France*

"Casey!" I kissed his mouth and shook him awake,

"How long'll I havta put up with you?" he moaned, I kissed his bare neck and said,

"Forever. We're married now, remember? And all the girls better remember it, too." He muttered a 'they will,' and drifted back to sleep.

_Paris is so breathtaking... _I thought inwardly, I was standing on the balcony of our 5 star hotel, Casey's t-shirt and boxers only to keep me warm. My attempt to wake my new, tired husband had failed, unfortunately. But I couldn't blame him.

We _were_ busy last night.

*One Week Later: Rome, Italy*

"Casey, I don't think you'll be getting much sleep tonight. I'm keeping you up to see the sights, It's so _beautiful_ here!" I exclaimed, I pulled him to me; a light breeze blew throughout the city of Rome.

My hair fluttered in my face slightly, as we stared into each others eyes, he brushed my hair away. My smile slowly shrinked as we leaned in closer for a kiss. His hand cupped my cheek, and mine entangled through his hair before our lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. People stared as we kissed for at least a minute. Casey was the one to pull away first. As I leaned closer for another kiss, he pressed a finger to my lips and simply said, "Hotel." then pulled me towards our rented car.

*The Next Morning*

I couldn't believe it. Were mood swings, cravings and morning sickness really the result of _this? _I glanced back to make sure Casey was still asleep when I heard him stir, then went back to looking at the small pink plus sign. Why'd they make it pink anyway? It was either pink or blue...did pink mean that we were going to have a girl?

Well...I had to tell him... at some point. I cleaned up the bathroom; a pair of warm, bare arms wrapped around my middle. The pregnancy test rested in the pocket of my short, white robe. He smiled mischievously, but the smile I managed to return was slightly uneasy. He leaned closer (if possible, seeing as how we were already _really_ close) and whispered, "'morning, Sam." I continued to look straight ahead into the mirror. My face was a ghastly pale, he nuzzled my neck, "What's wrong, baby?" baby? Oh, god.

Forcing a smile, I replied, "Nothing. I'm fine." then turned around and kissed him.

*That Night*

The pregnancy test stayed with me all day. Casey repetidly asked me if I was okay, but I assured him I was perfect. Or tried to assure him anyway.

Now, we lie in bed, and I debated ways to tell him.

"Casey, I need to tell you something." He turned away from the book he was reading and smiled his natural, gorgeous smile. A nervous vibe flowed throughout my body, and I really don't know how it happened, but I fell off the bed. I lie on the ground, completely stunned as to how that could've happened. Casey offered me his hand, and I took it.

"Now," he said, once I was safely back in the comfort of the bed, "what did you need to tell me?" I rubbed the back of my head a bit and took a deep breath,

"um, I kinda, sorta, maybe, possibly, most likely, according to the test, may be pregnant?" I stumbled out quickly, so it sounded like a question. Silence filled the room, and I avoided his gaze.

"Sammy." he whispered, a few tears slipped down my cheeks. A warm pair of arms wrapped around me; Casey's warm arms. The unexpected had happened. He was happy. He tilted my face up so that I would look at him, he had a huge grin on his face, "Why are you crying?" he asked,

"I don't know! I just thought you'd be mad 'cause we only _just_ got married, and I thought that you'd want a divorce, and I'd have to sign all of those _tedious _papers! And I thought-" I blubbered until Casey pulled our lips together,

"Oh, Sammy...Ohhh..Sammyy...You don't even know how happy I am...At all..." his hand traveled to my stomach, and I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Really?" I asked,

"Really." He confirmed.

"We're having a baby!" I exclaimed,

"Yeah. Yeah, we are." Then proceeded to wrap his arms around me tightly. And the great thing is, is that he wouldn't let go.

Not all night long.

*One Week Later: Berlin, Germany*

"Sammy! You have your own food! Why take mine?" Casey whined immaturely. I gave him a death glare and he instantly pushed his plate of takeout food towards me. "Fine." he muttered, "take my food...let me starve to death." He switched positions so that he could comfortably watch me devour the food we'd ordered.

It didn't take long for him to get bored of watching me and crawled around me and pulled me in between his legs. I felt his lips nip hotly at my neck,

"Caseyyy!" I whined, "not now!" I attempted to push him back, but naturally failed. He undid the knot to my robe, and gradually slid it down my shoulders, his playful fingers following. I pulled it back. "Casey, seriously. Let me eat." He pulled back at my unusual behavior and crawled back over to his side of the bed. He pulled the blankets on, and said,

"Fine. I'll just go to sleep. G'night Mini, love you." That's what he'd taken accustom to calling our child.

_Mini._

Weird, right? But somehow, I couldn't stop myself from calling it that too. Sighing, I threw away the containers, flicked off the light, and joined him under the soft covers. But even under the 5 star hotel blankets, I was still cold. I tugged Casey around, "Could you please close the balcony door? I'm cold." wordlessly, he stood, shuffled to the door, closed it, shuffled _back,_ then slid back under the covers.

It felt like he hadn't even closed the door. I still was cold, and even when I curled up next to Casey, he didn't get the message. He didn't turn around and wrap his arms around me.

He just didn't.

A few minutes later, his heavy breaths turned light, and I knew he was asleep. Yet hours later, I still couldn't sleep. I lie, freezing cold, and mad at myself, for making Casey upset. I wanted to talk to him.

To make him happy.

But all was forgotten when I saw a shadow just outside the balcony door, I sat up straight screaming, and a few seconds later, Casey sat up too. "Sammy? Baby, what's wrong?" I stumbled over my words, holding tightly onto Casey. "Shhh...are you okay?" Hair flying; I shook my head.

"No. I swear I saw someone out there. And besides," I sniffed, "you're mad at me." He blinked,

"I am?" he asked, I nodded,

"Yes! And I'm sorry! I shouldn't have snapped at you, and I-" he cut me off swiftly,

"I'm not mad at you Sammy...I will admit, I was a bit upset, but I'm not _mad_ at you." He stood and went to the balcony, his eyes scanned the perimeter. "Babe, there's no one out there. You must've been imagining it." He shrugged and walked back over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you. And I love mini, too." he placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my face up. "Okay? We cool?" I laughed a bit a nodded,

"Yes. Yes, we are most definatly cool!" My phone rang out with a text; I already knew who it was. Marissa of course. "Oh, and Marissa knows." I opened up the text, "that I'm pregnant." He sat with his mouth in the shape of an 'O' as I read the text.

_OMG! Ur pregnant!_

_I've already got a name_

_4 when it's a girl!_

_Cammi. Isn't that SO cute?_

I smiled and passed the phone to Casey, who had recently snapped out of his _**shock and surprise**_ look. He read the text and laughed,

"It is a pretty cute name." He admitted, "but we can muse over names _later._ Right _now,_ it's time for you two to go to sleep." He kissed my relatively flat stomach, then my lips. After a murmur of 'goodnight,' we fell asleep instantly.

With his arms lovingly around me.

**Right. So, I'm doing this...against my parents will. Which means, you should be VERY thankful. I don't own anything, only WVD does. :D  
XOXO  
CG**


	25. Epiclouge: Cammy and Cammi

*EPIC-LOUGE!*

_Cammi and Cammy_

_*2 years later*_

After Marissa and Kevin got married, Kevin told me that Marissa had a way of getting people to do what she wants. Which is how she- somehow- convinced Casey to persuade me to name our daughter Cammi.

So we did.

Now, Cammi is going on 1 (December 31, 11:59 PM) and gets what _she_ wants out of Casey.

Very easily, too.

Casey and I still have an EXTREMELY steady relationship, (like, really good) even if we do fight occasionally. But on the occasional times that we DO fight, Casey gets the couch (or kicked out, it depends on how bad the fight was) and after some time away, we kiss and make up.

I was now meeting Casey at his office, daughter in arms. When he saw me, he kissed my lips, then Cammi's cheek. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he lead us out of his office. "Ready for some lunch?" he asked, pulling a very demanding Cammi out of my arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck securely and rested her head against Casey's shoulder.

Her green-blue-turquoise-sea-green eyes began to flutter closed as we approached my black SUV. Casey strapped her into her car seat, and settled himself in the passenger seat. When I glanced back at her, her reddish-brown hair was covering her eyes.

The ride to the Thai restaurant was silent, Casey sat to my right, watching my every movement. His newly cut bangs hovered over his chocolate brown eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I finally asked, he shrugged and brushed my overgrown bangs out of my face. I pulled into the restaurant's parking lot as he murmured,

"Sammy?" I put the car in park, pulled the key out of the ignition, and turned to look at him. "I love you." I kissed his lips lightly and whispered,

"I love you, too." A whiny voice called out from the backseat. Casey opened his side of the door, slid out and was immediately at her side un-doing the straps of her car seat, and taking her out of the car.

"We love you too, Baby." I pushed my door open and interlaced our fingers together. He pushed my door closed and the sound of the horn satisfied me enough to know the car was locked.

Hand-in-hand we walked into the restaurant together, as a couple, as us. Because that's all we would ever be.

Casey Acosta, and Sammy Acosta. With they're beautiful, brilliant daughter.

That's who we would be.

**Well...that's the end of Shocks and Surprises. Sorry if it sucks It REALLY makes my day when you guys update, so update soon, PLEASE! I **_**finished**_** the story, but you guys still take forever to update! no offense or anything... but seriously. story finished, means you guys need to update.**

**Or else.**

**Thanks for putting up with my suckish writing!**

**XOXO**

**CG**

**PS. Just for the record, I'm not sure how to spell, 'epilouge' without Microsoft to help me, so I made up 'epic-louge' instead. :D**


End file.
